NEKO NO HIME: LA PRINCESA GATO
by AnieldelDesierto
Summary: La vida a veces te da cargas que llevar, pero a cambio te da regalos...que le deparará a Gaara del Desierto ahora que su vida se cruza con una misteriosa chica?
1. Default Chapter

_**LA PRINCESA GATO**_

**PROLOGO**

Eran los primeros días de otoño en Konoha, el viento frío empezaba a sacudir levemente las hojas de los árboles, se empezaba a sentir que el verano había terminado y que las misiones se harían menos frecuentes…pero una frase recorría la villa y llegaba a oídos de todos, incluso de los genins…

-Estudiantes de intercambio?-dijo una voz chillona acompañada de un suspiro de resignación-Que es eso?

Era Naruto…su sensei le acababa de informar que había sido seleccionado para tan magna responsabilidad…

-Quien…? Donde…? Porque yo..?-dijo un resignado Naruto al ver que Sakura no iría con él…

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir su mentor…

-Porque soy el mejor?

-No en realidad…porque Tsunade sama lo decretó…pero no te preocupes que no eres el único….Hinata también irá contigo a la villa de la arena…

Naruto levantó una ceja y sonrió…como que ya no era tan mala idea…

-También irán Choji y Kiba al país de la Lluvia y Lee al de la Niebla…

-Creía que era para los mejores…-murmuró Naruto…

Al día siguiente estaba todo dispuesto…todos los gennins y algunos Chunnins habían ido a despedir a sus compañeros de equipo…solo unos minutos después que se marcharon comenzaron a llegar las siguientes delegaciones, la primera fue la de los conocidos ninjas de la arena, con Gaara y Temari a la cabeza…el chico no se veía tan animado como uno quisiera pero al menos ya no quería matar a nadie…hasta había desarrollado cierta amistad con Naruto, Sakura y Lee…

-Hey, Gaara-gritó Naruto antes de irse-y tu calabaza?

-No te burles-dijo Gaara casi esbozando una sonrisa-No me dejaron traerla, dijeron que podía ocasionar problemas si traía tanta arena…

Temari se colgó del cuello de Shikamaru mientras una celosa Ino trataba de darle de codazos al chunnin para que la sacara…

Como era de esperarse, los gennins mas prometedores de la aldea lograron convertirse en chunnins después de un tiempo…luego de Shikamaru se graduó Neji y al año siguiente Shino, eran los ninjas con mas futuro, aunque los que menos decían…por suerte también estaba Sakura para aclarar dudas respecto del poder de las kunoichis…

Mientras tanto, una chica de unos 16 daba vueltas por la cuidad, con un bolso cruzado y una katana en la espalda…su cabello azabache y su rostro pálido la habría confundido con un Hyuuga, pero al contrario de ellos, ella tenía, para iluminar su rostro, el distintivo de su clan, los ojos de diferente color…en ella uno era violeta y el otro celeste…muy exótico pero para fines prácticos le ayudaba a ver en la mas completa oscuridad…vestía a la usanza de los samurai, y llevaba parte de su cabello amarrado, con unos mechones ondulados que jugueteaban con el viento…

-Kira?-dijo una voz que la hizo darse vuelta de inmediato…-creo ya se que regalarte para tu cumpleaños…una brújula nueva…

Era un chico alto, de su edad pero de apariencia mas adulta, con el cabello desordenado y unos lentes muy oscuros…ambos sonrieron…los años había sido beneficiosos con Shino Aburame, en especial después de sacarse la chaqueta para ponerse el uniforme de chuunin.

-Murasaki Kira…-dijo el chico acercándose-perdida como siempre…la recepción es en el otro lado de la villa…

-Pues vamos…

Se pusieron en marcha por la villa mientras eran observados por uno que otro shinobi conocido…

-Que has hecho en todo este tiempo…-dijo la muchacha-Hace como un año que no vas a la aldea de la lluvia…

-Estuve entrenado, para el examen de chuunin…a algunos nos cuesta mas que otros…como está Oishi?

-Mmmm…no la he visto, ni a él ni a tu hermano…tu sabes como son de trabajólicos…aún no sé si han completado su "misión"…

Shino esbozó una sonrisa casi completa…recordaba la misión que su hermano y la prima de Kira tenían…romper con la genética…

-Que hay de ti? -Dijo el chuunin-Sigues…

-Si, podría decirse, aunque me ponen ciertas limitantes…no las agradezco pero se han portado más benévolos conmigo…

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de los ninjas estaban en medio de la recepción, una decena de ninjas de distintos lugares eran recibidos-algunos con mas recelos que otros-por los shinobis de la aldea…les pareció a todos que el mundo había callado de pronto cuando vieron aparecer a Shino con…una chica?...eso era mas raro que Gaara sin su calabaza, sin considerar que la chica era muy hermosa…

-Se les perdió una kunoichi-se limitó a decir él mirando a Kakashi…

-En el camino de la vida-agregó ella sonriéndole a Kakashi…

-Lo supuse…-dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo como saludo-Te encantan las entradas triunfales…donde estabas…recorriendo los tejados?

Ella sonrió, mientras fijaba la vista en un par de ojos…lo mas tristes que había visto en su vida, él se percató y le respondió…pero tuvo que dejarlo ahí, Kakashi era un inoportuno…

-Chicos…-dijo el sensei-como Jounnin a cargo del programa de intercambio les presento a Kira Murasaki, chuunin del país de las montañas… creo que también se perdió en el camino de la vida pero al menos logró encontrar el edificio…

Ella levantó la vista y a la luz del sol a todos les pareció que sus ojos cambiaban de color…no sonrió, estaba demasiado preocupada de otra cosa…de un chico de cabello rojo y tatuaje en la frente… ¿era él Gaara del Desierto?


	2. CAPITULO 1: NEKO NO HIME

_Antes de nada...decir que Naruto no me pertenece sino al honorable sensei que creo el manga y la serie antes que yo...pero Gaara...Gaara...bueno, tampoco me pertenece pero si de casualidad lo encuentro por ahí les aseguro que lo agarro, lo ato a mi cama, y no lo suelto hasta que...(yo dije eso?...!) Mil disculpas...es mi **Inner**..._

_Mejor lean la historia...y dejen reviews a ver que les parece?_

_Pd: Perdonen el acento...por si no se han dado cuenta, no soy ni española ni mexicana..._

**CAPITULO 1: NEKO NO HIME**

Asi que…una Murasaki?-dijo Neji mientras la recepción volvía a la normalidad…

Ahora había agradecido el quedarse en la villa y no ir con Lee al país de la Niebla…en realidad solo quería librarse del asedio de Tentén, con la que había terminado hacía unas semanas…le rogó a Lee que no aceptara ir para que se la llevaran a ella pero no quiso, mas encima enviaron a su prima con Naruto…pobre Hinata…o pobre Naruto, en realidad ya no sabía bien…la pubertad le dio a la chica toda la personalidad que le faltó los 16 años anteriores…en realidad no le importaba que comentaran sobre él, pero si escuchaba algo de su prima…iba a arder Konoha…

Las hormonas de todos habían estallado con la primavera anterior…después de los intentos frustrados de Ino y Shikamaru le siguieron los de él y Tentén…de las intenciones de Naruto no se sabía, entrenaba tanto con Jiraiya que apenas tenía tiempo de comer, menos para tener una novia, para disgusto de Hinata…Kiba trató de suplir la falta de cariño pero no lo consiguió…y es que a la Hyuuga le gustaban los zorros, no los perros; muchos esperaban con ansias el intercambio para reanudar conversaciones inconclusas, cosa que él desestimó de inmediato por el bien de su apellido…pero ahora estaba considerándolo mas seriamente…

Porque lo que tenía en frente era una Princesa Gato…y eso no era cualquier chica…ni cualquier clan, las Murasaki eran de temer…después de todo, Tsunade sama era en parte una Murasaki…

Pero para sorpresa de Kakashi, su querida Kira estaba demasiado cambiada, meses sin noticias de ella, 3 años sin verla y ahora le parecía una persona distinta…desde cuando tenía… ¿pechos?

Kakashi sempai-dijo la chica colgándose de su cuello-Porque no me dijiste que eras el encargado...casi no vengo…rechacé una misión clase A por esto…espero que valga la pena…

Bueno…tendrás que comprobarlo por ti mismo…-dijo Kakashi-Ahora quieres soltarme, es demasiado embarazoso…el ninja copia llamó a Sakura y le dijo que llamara a Tsunade sama, la chica lo hizo, sin antes darle una mirada fugaz pero algo asesina a la muchacha de la lluvia…

Ups...si las miradas mataran…esa chica me habría…no importa…quien es?

Haruno Sakura, una de mis alumnas y chuunin igual que tu…Tsunade la entrena…

Debe ser buena entonces…

Tsunade llegó y abrazó a su pequeña gatita, como solía llamarla…

Tía…me estas asfixiando…

Tía?-dijo Sakura…

Ah…si…-dijo Tsunade-somos del mismo clan, familiares por parte de madre, cierto?...aunque yo solo soy una pariente pobre de las Murasaki…comparada con Kira…

El clan de las…

Si-dijo la muchacha sin dejarla seguir la idea-No es algo que me guste gritar a los cuatro viento…me entiendes, verdad?

Cla...claro…-dijo Sakura-lo siento…

El gran secreto de las Murasaki era justamente eso…estaban llenas de secretos…el primero y mas grande, eran las mejores espías, desde hace mas de 10 generaciones, las Murasaki han sido contratadas como ninjas espías a lo que ponen una sola condición, nunca traicionarán a su aldea…los poderes de las Murasaki le permitían ser el clan mas eficiente en términos de espionaje…por algo les decían las Princesas Gato…su agilidad, la capacidad de ver en la mas completa oscuridad gracias a sus ojos especiales, además de su belleza e inteligencia, las convertían en mujeres de temer…y digo mujeres porque era un clan de mujeres…la descendencia siempre era femenina…pero las mujeres de este clan guardaban muchos mas secretos que éste, de los cuales Kira era el mas importante…

Kakashi se tardó mas de una hora en dar las explicaciones respectivas del programa de intercambio, mientras tanto, Shikamaru bostezó una decena de veces mientras Ino trataba de sacarle a Temari de encima y Kira miraba furtivamente al chico de la arena…ya le habían dicho una vez...los malos y los fuertes eran la perdición de las Murasaki…y él, por lo que sabía, era ambas cosas…

Parece interesante…-dijo Neji a su maestro Gai-Debe ser buena…

Su reputación la precede-dijo su sensei-Pero eso no asegura nada…o tal vez mucho...

No debe ser la gran cosa-dijo Sakura acercándosele-Es una Murasaki pero hasta donde yo sé…sus poderes son solo aptos para el espionaje, en una lucha mano a mano hasta yo la vencería…

No estaría tan segura de ser tu-dijo Neji-Las Murasaki son maestras de la katana…acaso no ves su ropa y lo que lleva en la espalda?...yo he practicado durante 8 años y creo que nunca llegaría a la altura de ellas…dicen que son esos ojos…

Que tienen de especial sus ojos?-dijo Sakura-No son Sharingan, tampoco Byakugan…

Los ojos de las Murasaki son también un símbolo de su clan-dijo Tsunade al acercarse, mirando a Neji-Pero no de la forma en que lo hacen los Hyuuga…

Tsunade hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas…

Yo provengo de la misma familia de Kira pero no del mismo tronco familiar-dijo la quinta-soy prima de su abuela pero no heredé sus poderes porque mi madre no lo tenía…así de simple, su abuela si y, por lo tanto, lo ha heredado a sus hijas y estas a las suyas…sus ojos…

Heredados?-dijo Sakura-Y entonces…solo las que poseen los ojos dominan las técnicas de las Murasaki…

Por así decirlo…-dijo Tsunade-Todo está en esos ojos…

Miraron a Kira, que en ese momento hablaba con Kakashi moviendo rápidamente las manos para tratar de llamar su atención…

Es la velocidad-dijo finalmente Neji-Sus ojos son mas veloces, por así decirlo…son como Sharingan pero no copian técnicas…y como un Byakugan sin ver chakra…sus ojos leen a una velocidad diez veces superior a los ojos normales…

Exacto-dijo Tsunade-Al entra a una habitación o a un bosque, Kira puede ver cada detalle del mismo con solo unos segundos, de la misma forma puede fotografiar cada detalle de una persona o de los movimientos de una técnica pero sin poder usarla…

Aún así es un arma letal…-dijo Gai-Yo conocí a otras Murasaki, y nunca me atrevería a enfrentarme a una, porque su visión es perfecta…y menos de noche, cuando su visión es mas poderosa…

Da miedo…-dijo Sakura-De verdad ella es tan fuerte?

Ya era fuerte la última vez que la vi hace 2 años -dijo Tsunade-Es la promesa de las Murasaki…

Pero a Tsunade sama se le olvidó un detalle…la fuerza de su gatita no venía tanto de sus ojos ni su clan sino de un azar del destino o la genética, que la había hecho merecedora de algo que no pidió, algo que era imposible de tener pero que ella tenía: las técnicas de sangre de sus padres…

Había una regla con todo…aún con eso; nadie con una técnica de sangre debía unirse a otra persona como ella, porque no importaba lo que pasara…ellos nunca podrían tener hijos, como si fueran de dos especies distintas…pero para cada regla siempre había una excepción…y eso era Kira, una excepción…


	3. PROMESA DE CHICAS

_Pues antes que nada, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviws...gracias, gracias, mil gracias...prometo actualizar mas rapido de ahora en adelante ya que, a causa de mi hermano y su idea de "formatear" mi PC, aún hay cosas que no encuentro (como el cap.3...)..._

_Mientras tanto..._

**CAPITULO 2: PROMESA DE CHICAS... **

Estaba segura que sus ojos no la dejarían dormir…las miradas furtivas eran siempre efectivas, eso decía su abuela, el problema era que ésta vez ella era la victima…porque Gaara también le estaba siguiendo el juego…pero esta vez, por primera vez desde que era una shinobi, no quería llegar al final del juego…

Cuando le informaron del intercambio al principio no le tomó mayor atención, luego creyó que sería buena idea ir a Konoha, conocer gente y ver a viejos amigos…tal vez conocería a alguien poderoso…pero cuando al fin se topó con alguien interesante resultó ser alguien a quien solo tenía ganar de…otras cosas; ¿y que?...después de todo tenía 15…nadie podía hacer mucho contra las hormonas, ni siquiera la mejor de las espías…

Ni se te ocurra, Kira Murasaki-se dijo a si misma-Lo que sea menos eso…

El ser impulsiva era el peor de sus cualidades, la habían metido en varios problemas…miró a su alrededor…Kakashi seguía hablando del programa de intercambio, uno de los chuunin seguía bostezando, Shino había desaparecido y Tsunade seguía bebiendo sake con un viejo de cabello blanco…seguía igual que cuando era niña…y el chico de la arena seguía poniéndola nerviosa…como lo hacía?...esto de ser victima y no victimaria no le gustaba. Fue al baño a refrescarse cuando al entrar, vio a un grupo de konoichis reunidas, al parecer hablando de chicos…

Lo que me faltaba-se dijo-me uniré al club…

Una de ellas hablada con otra que no quería abrir uno de los baños…al perecer era grave…

Que pasa?-preguntó ella a una chica rubia y alta…

El estupido de Neji-dijo Sakura al verla-terminó con ella hace unos días y al parecer vino por la siguiente victima…

Quien es Neji?-preguntó curiosa…y sin entender la indirecta…

El imbecil de Hyuuga Neji es el bastardo mas grande que haya pisado este maldito planeta!-gritó la chica encerrada…

Ya sabía quien era…le pareció lindo pero no lo quiso decirlo…

El chico de los ojos blancos…-dijo ella-Así que eran novios?

Compañeros de equipo 4 años…estuvieron saliendo un par de meses…-dijo Sakura…

A propósito…-dijo ella-Soy Kira, del país de las montañas…

Ino-dijo la chica rubia…

Tentén-dijo la chica del baño…

Bien chicas…quien hará algo?

Sakura e Ino se miraron y luego a Kira cuando ella saltó, sin impulsarse hacia el baño y se paró frente a Tentén, dándole un pañuelo…

Bueno, Tentén-dijo ella-alguien debe darle una lección a Hyuuga Neji…y quien mejor que una Murasaki…no crees?

Tentén dejó de llorar y esbozó una sonrisa…

El no es cualquier chico, es el rey del sarcasmo…es un insensible, engreído, petulante...y es tan, pero tan lindo…-dijo lanzando un suspiro…

Yo soy una simple chica, modestamente…-dijo Kira

Pero, Neji es bueno…de verdad es bueno, si vas a pelear con él…-dijo Sakura

Oye, necesita que alguien le haga probar de su medicina, no? Pues yo soy la indicada

5 minutos después las chicas salieron del baño con un plan elaborado y una sonrisa en el rostro…era una promesa…

No será difícil.-le dijo Sakura mientras las otras chicas se alejaban-Ya preguntó por ti…lo malo es que te conoce…sabe mucho sobre ti…

Kira la miró…cuando decían "mucho sobre ti" la asustaba…pero nadie sabía todo de ella…ni siquiera ella…

No es problema-dijo la chica de las montañas-Ventaja para mi…siempre soy sobre valorada así que solo haré mi papel de chica que sufre por el peso de la familia…eso le parecerá genial a un Hyuuga, no crees?

Sakura la miró…esperaba que fuera solo fuerte, porque si era tan inteligente como parecía, estaría frente a una futura leyenda…

Para cuando salieron…estaban discutiendo donde se quedarían los estudiantes…mas de alguno sugirió la de hospedarlos con otros shinobis…

Buena idea…-dijo Kakashi-Quien puede llevarse a alguien…

Kira puede venir conmigo…-dijo Shino, llevándose de paso las miradas de todos los presentes, incluyendo la de Gaara…

Oye, buena idea…-dijo Kira-Kakashi? Nos dejas?

Tu padre no está, cierto?-dijo el jounnin en voz baja mirando a los dos mientras el resto de los gennins empezaban a molestarlos…

O sea que no?-dijo Kira…

Kakashi sonrió, volviendo a la tarea inconclusa…hasta que volvió Tsunade…

Pero Kakashi, por las arrugas del Tercero! Acaso no te dije que se quedarían en un hotel? Si serás…

Oh…creo que lo olvidé, bueno, nos vamos?

Fueron caminando lentamente por la calle mientras Asuma hacía el tour por la aldea…hasta que pudo hacer el primer acercamiento con su victima…Neji iba detrás suyo, detuvo el paso pretendiendo chocar con él…

Ahh, disculpa-dijo ella-Es que…estaba buscando a Shino…espera-dijo ella-Eres el primo de Hinata, cierto?

La conoces?

Pues claro…Shino me la presentó…es muy simpática…tu eres Neji, cierto?

Neji asintió, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos felinos…

Yo soy…

Kira Murasaki-dijo Neji-He escuchado de ti…

Espero que sean cosas buenas…-dijo ella sonriendo…

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa…era mas hermosa de lo que parecía…aunque igualmente peligrosa…

Así que…buscas a Shino?

Siempre se me pierde…

El y tú…son muy amigos…?

Lo conozco hace mucho…-dijo ella queriendo dejar eso en suspenso, aunque no sea cierto-Por cierto, lo seguiré buscando…gusto en conocerte…

Lo dejó con las palabras en la boca, y esa era la idea, aunque por culpa de ello llegó mas tarde al hotel…

Y…donde está Shino?-preguntó a Tsunade…

Yo que sé…

O sea que si lo encuentro puedo irme con él…no quiero dormir en un hotel…

Claro que no!-dijo Kakashi-Sabes que él pasa mas tiempo con sus insectos que con su familia…

Espera…crees que él y yo…

Kira soltó una risa sonora que se escuchó en toda la recepción-donde ya no había ningún shinobi pero si otras personas-miró a Kakashi con cara de ternura y le acarició el cabello…

Si que eres tonto…

Lo sabemos…ahora ve a tu habitación…-dijo Tsunade mientras Kakashi la miró con resignación…-No te quedarás en la casa de nadie…

Y entonces con quien me dejaron? No con esa tipa rara de la arena…o si?

Exacto…-dijo Kakashi-Era la única chica de tu edad…en realidad era la única chica…pero no te preocupes que no es peligrosa…

Al entrar a su habitación vio a la chica de la arena que de estaba desarmando los moños…le dio una de esas miradas inspeccionadoras que dan las chicas y luego sonrió levemente…

Tu debes ser Kira-dijo la rubia terminando de sacarse los moños-soy Temari…te ves pequeña…De verdad eres chuunin? Que edad tienes? Tu ojos son así siempre o se te perdió un lente?

Umm…si soy chuunin, tengo quince y si, mis ojos son así siempre…

Tienes la edad de mi hermano-dijo la chica-no quería venir con él pero bueno…Gaara no es de la clase de persona a la que le dices…

Espera…Gaara es tu hermano?

Si…

Ah…

Que?

Nada…es que…es lindo-dijo ella sin pensarlo, se maldijo por ello…

Perdón?

Nada, que es lindo…-dijo otra vez tratando de suavizar la idea-Es que, con lo poderoso que se supone que es me había hecho otra imagen de él…como monstruoso, pero no me pareció…

No te pareció?...eres la primera chica que le escucho decir algo lindo de él…eres rara…

Si alguien mas se entera te mato mientras duermes…y parecerá un accidente…me entiendes?

Sacó unas cosas de su mochila y fue al baño. Mientras tanto, alguien se paraba en la ventana de la habitación, alguien que podía hacerlo sin el pequeño detalle de estar en un cuarto piso…Temari lo vio y sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la ventana y lo tiró hacia adentro…

Eso duele…

Callate, Gaara…que haces aquí?

Vine a ver con quien te tocó…no quiero que tengas problemas…

Pues me tocó con una niña… ¿que creías?...

Una niña…no había ninguna…

Claro que si, la chica loca de la lluvia…la que llegó tarde con Shino Aburame…

Gaara obviamente sabía de quien se trataba…Temari hizo una seña para que no hablara mientras ella se aclaraba la voz…

Oye…de verdad no quieres que mi hermano sepa lo que dijiste de él?-dijo Temari a la chica que estaba cepillandose los dientes…-podría presentártelo…

Gaara alzó una ceja…

Eres estupida o el sol te secó el cerebro-dijo ella mientras se cepillada los dientes-Tengo 15…pero no voy a comportarme como una quinceañera solo porque dije que encontraba lindo a tu hermano, de seguro no debo ser la única…y aunque así fuera, es solo un comentario…

Gaara no se sonrojó…no podía con la arena, pero le pareció extraña la situación…a decir verdad, un poco bochornosa…nunca había sentido vergüenza…

En ese momento Kira salió del baño y se vio frente a frente con Gaara…luego miró a Temari…había dejado de llegarle sangre a las mejillas a los 13 y eso lo agradeció en ese momento…trato de verse imperturbable pero no pudo…pero algo los salvó…golpes en la puerta…

Kira…-dijo una voz identificable como la de Kakashi-Necesito hablar contigo, puedes salir un momento…

De acuerdo…

Le hecho otra mirada fugaz a Gaara y a Temari y salió, mientras los dos hermanos se miraban al verla cerrar la puerta…

Vaya chica rara-dijo Temari-Pensé que diría algo…así no es divertido… ¿Qué me dices?

Que es linda…

Les gustó...espero...en el siguiente episodio...la leyenda de las Murasaki, alusiones varias a peliculas disney...y Gaara casi esbozando una sonrisa...no se lo pierdan...


	4. FASCINATION

_**ALELUYA…ALELUYA!**_

_Pues no…no es la entronización del Papa…es mucho mejor!...encontré luego de mucho buscar en mi PC el capitulo 3…aún no encuentro la mitad del cuatro y es probable que no lo haga, pero bueno…_

_Estoy haciendo un concurso…adivinen de donde es la autora del fanfics…coordenadas geográficas exactas y se ganan un viaje a Konoha y una cena con Kakashi!_

_Bueno. A disfrutar…la leyenda de las Murasaki…_

**CAPITULO 3: FASCINATION...**

La mataré-murmuró ella mientras se dirigía a la azotea…-Juro que la mataré…

Kakashi la salvó…eso se lo agradecía, aunque haya sido para pedirle dinero…por culpa de ello llegó tarde a cenar y solo alcanzó una botella de agua mineral…al menos no había nada que valiera la pena así que compró leche con chocolate y galletas y caminó murmurando un rosario de insultos contra su compañera de habitación mientras subía las escaleras…su primer día en Konoha había resultado ser un desastre…había llegado tarde, no había podido juntarse con Shino para saber de su prima, mas encima le tocó compartir su habitación con una ninja loca por la que había pasado la vergüenza del milenio y se había quedado sin dinero ni cena por culpa de Kakashi…

Llegó a la azotea y miró como las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el cielo…se sentó en el piso y abrió una caja de leche…

La matare…juro que la mataré-dijo pensando en voz alta-La mataré y la cortaré en pedazos muy pequeños para hornearla en un pastel…luego le daré a Gaara un trozo y cuando diga…"Um…que rico, de que es?"…yo diré…nada especial, solo trozos de tu hermana y miel para darle sabor…

De verdad sabes cocinar?

En los siguientes 3 segundos vio como una sombra se acercaba, no tuvo miedo pero luego se percató que era alguien cuyos ojos calipsos brillaban con más intensidad que cualquier joya del mundo…Gaara…

Se quedó sin palabras…era la segunda vez en el día, como si su cerebro se detuviera…

Temari suele provocar esas emociones…yo he querido matarla miles de veces…claro que hornearla en un pastel…

Creí que estaba sola…

Pues no…disculpa si te asusté…

Ya no importa…-dijo ella-A propósito…no va en serio…lo de hornearla…solo lo de matarla…

Y era cierto?-dijo Gaara sin medir muy bien sus palabras-lo que dijiste?

El no sabía lo adictivo que podía ser el amor…una vez que alguien te muestra lo hermoso que son los sentimientos humanos no puedes dejarlos, como una droga…le habían causado muchos problemas pero no se arrepentía…de haber hecho amigos, de proteger a quienes quería…y sin querer, estaba fascinándose otra vez por algo…por ella…

Bueno…-dijo ella sonriendo-Si creo que eres lindo…te lo hubiera dicho de frente pero tu hermanita no me dejó…es que…

Gaara estaba sentado a una cierta distancia de ella. Pero Kira se levantó para acercársele…se arrodilló para quedar a su altura…tocó su frente, en donde está el kanji…

Te ves tan triste-dijo ella-Como si tuvieras un hueco en el corazón…pero tus ojos son tan hermosos…tienen un brillo extraño…además…

Kira sonrió, mirándole de frente mientras sus ojos abrían más sus pupilas, como los de los gatos…

Tu reputación te precede, como a mi-dijo Kira-Y me dijeron que eras fuerte…no que fueras lindo…

De donde saliste?

Del país de las montañas…-dijo ella-Que?...acaso nunca te habían dicho algo lindo…?

Llevo al demonio del desierto dentro de mi-dijo Gaara-No soy de la clase de personas que recibe halagos…

Pues acostúmbrate entonces a los míos-dijo mordiéndose los labios-Solo digo lo que pienso…aunque crean que estoy loca…se paró y caminó a donde estaba su comida…

No duermes, cierto?-dijo Kira-Entonces acompáñame a cenar…yo tampoco duermo mucho, soy hiperactiva…tal ves mucha azúcar en mi sangre…o rastros de ésta en mi torrente glucosa…no lo sé…

Gaara vio que en su bolsa habían solo golosinas, se preguntó si de verdad estaba frente a una chuunin pero desistió de la idea de las preguntas…estaba demasiado fascinado con ella…Kira le dio una caja de leche y lo invitó a tirarse en la azotea a ver las estrellas…

Tus ojos son siempre así?-le preguntó él-Es que…perecen felinos…

Lo son…-le respondió-no te vi hace un rato porque pensé que estaba sola, pero…mis ojos funcionan como los gatos…en especial de noche…

Fascinante…por eso a tu familia la llaman así?...las princesas gato?

Si…hay una leyenda, como todas las leyendas tienen algo de cierto…

Y porque no me la cuentas?

Es aburrida…y muy larga…

Será mejor que nada-dijo Gaara-No duermo recuerdas?

De acuerdo…

Kira se sentó mientras miraba a Gaara aún recostado en la azotea…la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos…sus ojos eran diferentes a los de la mañana…le gustó tener toda su atención…

Dice la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo un antiguo samurai tuvo 3 hijas de gran belleza-dijo ella sonriéndole-Pero él quería un varón que llenara de gloria el nombre de su familia…como nunca pudo tenerlo, en un arranque de furia mató a su esposa al no haberle dado hijos…sus hijas se marcharon de su hogar por temor a ser vendidas como esclavas…mientras se hacían una promesa…regresar algún día a vengarse…

Vaya…se pone bueno…

Nadie recuerda en nombre de la familia…porque las hijas del señor se llamaron así mismas como las Murasaki, por el color violeta de sus ojos…ellas fueron recogidas por un espíritu del bosque, quien las crió como sus hijas… la que le dio grandes poderes…y las entrenó en el manejo de la espada…luego de varios años ellas se marcharon a la guerra y conquistaron gran fama por sus hazañas…allí comenzaron a llamarlas las princesas gatos, comandaron ejércitos y fueron condecoradas por muchos señores feudales por sus hazañas…

Kira miró hacia el firmamento unos segundos, luego se acercó un poco hacia Gaara, que seguía perdido en las hazañas…imaginaba esa época, hacia cientos de años… la imaginaba a ella en su mismo traje de kendo pero ataviada de armaduras y espadas, luchando con sus ojos luminosos y su cabello negro al viento…

Pasaron 12 años…-dijo ella-Y luego de tantas guerras regresaron a su hogar, a buscar venganza…su padre solo las reconoció cuando la mayor de sus hijas, que era ahora toda una mujer dijo: "Hemos venido cargada de gloria, padre…como siempre lo deseaste…hemos dejado de ser niñas para convertirnos en soldados…"…

Su padre entonces las reconoció…se postró a sus pies y les pidió perdón por la muerte de su madre…la mayor de las hijas entonces tomó su espada y la levantó para acabar con su vida, pero fue detenida por la menor de las hermanas…solo tenía 16 pero era la mejor maestra con la katana de toda la región…

Déjame adivinar…tenía tu nombre?

Kira le sonrió picara…

Ella intercedió por su padre-dijo la chica-Pero a cambio le hizo prometer a su padre que las dejaría libres…su padre asintió y ellas regresaron a su hogar…las mayores colgaron las armas y se casaron, pero la menor de ellas volvió a las batallas luego de un tiempo...de ella, se supone, desciende mi clan…y yo llevo su nombre…Murasaki Kirami…aunque no creo ser tan buena con la espada…aunque ella es otra leyenda que tal vez, te cuente otro día…

Me gustaría…-dijo Gaara levantándose

El chico de la arena entonces se acercó…y sacó uno de sus mechones que le cubría el ojo violeta…podría perderse en esos ojos…

Que haces?

Es que…me cuesta creer que seas real, sabes?-dijo él-Pareces como sacada de tu propia leyenda…Murasaki Kirami…que mas dicen tus ojos?

Kira sintió como si su corazón fuera detenido de un golpe, se quedó sin sangre…pálida y a merced de él…era el pago por jugar tanto…

Sus ojos dicen que es mejor dejar el resto de la conversación para otro día…-dijo una voz, de pronto…

Gaara no vio porque estaba demasiado oscuro pero Kira si…no sabía si debía agradecerle o no…pero ahí estaba…

Necesitamos hablar…-dijo de nuevo la voz, acercándose…Gaara entonces recordó…la voz del chico de los insectos…

Kira se levantó sin antes sonreírle levemente…Gaara se quedó impávido…los había visto juntos…serían novios?

Me voy-dijo ella-Nos vemos…

Bajaron por la escalera lentamente…

Llegue en mal momento?-dijo el chuunin de los insectos…

Aún no lo sé bien…

Pues creo que estabas a punto de cometer una estupidez…-dijo Shino…

No me digas?-dijo ella sarcásticamente-Al menos yo me atrevo…

No empieces…mejor te vas a dormir…solo venía a ver si estabas bien…

Tengo hambre…vamos a comer algo…

_Y hasta ahora que les ha parecido?…espero que sigan leyéndolo porque da para mucho…en el siguiente capitulo: las cosas se complican porque esta chica tiene una misión llamada Neji, mas sorpresas entre ella y Gaara, atracción evidente, técnicas inventadas y esperanzas de la autora de encontrar inspiración!_

_No se lo pierdan…_


	5. MATA KURI

_Por cierto…dentro de la historia hay muchas alusiones a películas (como lo de: "Te mataré…te mataré y te hornearé en un pastel…etc."…que es de Lilo y Stitch, además de otras que iré contando en el camino…por cierto, Gaara está un poco mas blando pero no esperen demasiado, sigue siendo taciturno, melancólico y algo sarcástico…_

…_y eso es sexy no?_

**CAPITULO 4: MATA KURI**

El día siguiente amaneció brillante pero frío, este anunciaba el otoño…los levantaron temprano para que tomaran desayuno y fueran a clases…y con la primera persona que se topa en el comedor es con…

-Hey, niña rara!-le gritó Temari…se había levantado muy temprano-Ven a tomar desayuno con nosotros…

Estaba en una mesa con Gaara, y no quiso contrariarla así que fue con su bandeja a sentarse, quedó justo frente a él…

-Buenos días-dijo ella aún media dormida…

-Buenas noches, querrás decir-dijo Temari mientras Gaara no dijo nada-No te oí llegar anoche…con quien andabas?

-Ah…que te importa!-dijo ella tomando de un sorbo medio vaso de leche…

-Que es eso?-preguntó Temari…

-Mi desayuno…solo como lácteos y cereales…

-En serio?...que rara eres…-dijo la chica del abanico-Por cierto…te ves terrible por la mañana…

-Pues mejoro a media mañana…es que odio levantarme temprano…

Gaara estaba con los brazos cruzados sin probar bocado…a veces solía comportarse como un niño pero esta vez era distinto…miraba hacia un punto fijo y parecía perdido…

Kira lo miró de frente y luego a Temari, quien parecía no estar preocupada…de pronto se paró y corrió a hablar con Shikamaru…ella se quedó ahí, con Gaara…le pareció extraña la situación…acercó su mano hacia su rostro, y en un movimiento rápido éste la tomó, al mismo tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo con su brazo…se miraron de frente…

-Estás bien?-dijo ella…

-Si…lo siento-dijo Gaara-Solo estaba en trance un momento…una técnica para acumular chakra y evitar quedarme dormido…

-Y funciona o es solo fuerza de voluntad?-dijo ella apartándose

-Funciona…pero ocupo mucho chakra…

Kira lo miró, pero no con lastima como lo habían hecho otros, sino con una cierta admiración…Gaara lo notó…

-Y…te vas a comer eso?-dijo ella de pronto señalando un sándwich de queso…

-No tengo hambre…adelante…

Devoró su sándwich y el suyo…la leche, los cereales con yogurt y el jugo de frutilla…

-Es que…tengo un metabolismo acelerado…-dijo ella algo avergonzada…

Gaara sonrió…para sorpresa de Kakashi que había llegado a su mesa hacía 2 segundos…

-Ya hicieron grupos…que bien…

-Perdón?-dijeron ambos

-Si…deberán hacer grupos…no les dijeron? a quien mas tienen…?

-Bueno…a Temari?-dijo Kira-Si, Temari…

-Temari irá con Shikamaru…además, necesitan alguien de la villa…veré si Neji o Shino estás desocupados…

Gaara volvió a cruzar los brazos, mientras ella bajaba la vista…no sabía que sería peor…Neji era su misión así que juntarlo con Gaara iba a resultar un desastre…por otra parte, Shino era demasiado sobre protector con ella…y juntarlo con el de la arena iba a ser un problema también…

-De verdad no hay nadie mas?-preguntó Kira y esa pregunta llamó la atención del pelirrojo…

-No, creo que no…-dijo Kakashi sonriendo tras la mascara-

Por suerte llegó Sakura en ese momento…le parecía que había leído sus pensamientos…

-Y bien…necesitan ayuda?-dijo ella-Puedo ser su guía si así quieren…

-Claro…-dijo Kira…-miró a Shino que estaba a una cierta distancia y que la miraba moviendo la cabeza y agregó-que dices Gaara?

-Cualquiera me parece bien…además conozco a Sakura hace mucho…

-En serio?

-Claro…me quito matar una vez…-dijo Sakura sonriendo graciosa-Imaginas mi primera impresión con él…

Gaara sonrió…parecían amigos, o al menos se conocían…

-Y la segunda?-preguntó a Sakura mientras salían del comedor…

-Bueno…después al ir a ayudar a uno de mis mejores amigos casi lo mata…pobre Lee…

Kira era entonces la que estaba fascinada con él…al parecer lo conocían bastante en la aldea…

-Vaya…y creí que yo daba impresiones erróneas…

-No te imaginas…-aclaró Gaara…

Los tuvieron toda la mañana en una instructiva-pero muy aburrida clase-sobre la importancia de afianzar los lazos entre las aldeas; luego de ello los grupos fueron entrando en el bosque para una clase práctica…

-Entrenamiento medico y control de chakra-dijo Sakura-Es lo único que se hacer bien…y golpear a Naruto…

-He escuchado hablar de él…-dijo Kira-Son muy amigos?

-De mi y de Gaara…cierto?

-En algún momento de estos años no he querido matarlo…si a eso te refieres…

-Entonces son buenos amigos…

Entraron al bosque seguidos de otros grupos, gennins al parecer…

-Bien-dijo Sakura al encontrar un claro-Haremos entrenamiento básico de medicina...que les parece usar chakra para cerrar heridas?...es fácil…

-Paso…sabes que no puedo…-dijo Gaara-La arena impide herirme…

-En serio?-preguntó Kira muy interesada. Luego de lo de la noche anterior, parecían peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro…a Gaara la idea le gustaba, pero a Kira, a ella solo le traería mas problemas…

-Pues…no estaba eso en los planes…iré por Kakashi a ver que hacemos, no tardo-dijo Sakura- Mientras tanto empieza Kira…

-Que que?...pero….

Y ahí estaban…en medio de un bosque solo ella y Gaara, bajo otras circunstancias-como las que había vivido ya siendo espía-estaría dispuesta a lo que sea para conseguirlo algo de él…pero él no era como el resto, él hacía que la sangre se le detuviera y se le congelara el cerebro a tal punto de quedarse parada como una idiota…y ella era cualquier otra cosa, menos idiota…

Sacó su kunai y se hizo una herida en la mano. Luego se acercó a Gaara…

-Y bien…que tal eres controlando chakra?

-Mejor que algunos…de eso vivo…

Las observo-a ella y a la herida-unos segundos y luego que su mano que cubrió de chakra, empezó a curarla…sus cuerpos antes algo tensos con la cercanía, empezaron a relajarse…

-Y…entonces…el chico Aburame y tu son novios o algo así?

Kira soltó una carcajada algo contagiosa que a él le resultó divertido, pero no le siguió…luego de unos segundos volvió a tener su compostura habitual…

-No es eso…Shino y yo…nos conocemos hace mucho, somos parientes…

-Parientes?-dijo Gaara-No veo la relación…o las gafas oscuras…

-Mi prima mayor y su hermano están casados hace 3 años…desde ese entonces nos conocemos-aclaró ella-parientes políticos, casi como hermanos… tu sabes, cosas de familias tradicionales…solo que Shino es en realidad como mi hermano y siempre me protege…

-Bueno…eso lo explica todo…ya empezaba a creer que sacarías escarabajos por las orejas…-dijo el chico de la arena-

-Pues…no…solo lo hago en los almuerzos familiares…

Cinco segundos después la herida estaba cicatrizando y Sakura no aparecía. Volvía a ponerse nervioso pero ahora la chica de las Montañas había recuperado todos sus sentidos…ya decía ella misma que mejoraba a media mañana…y ya eran las 12…

-Entonces…la arena te protege…siempre?

Gaara alzó una ceja…

-Aún en cualquier situación?

Kira tomó una piedra y se la lanzó rápidamente…obviamente no llegó a su cara, como creía…

-Me protege siempre. Éste o no consciente de ese ataque-dijo Gaara-Aunque no quiera que lo haga…

-Pero…y de donde sale?

-Ahora que no llevo mi calabaza conmigo…de mi cuerpo…llevo una armadura de arena que, de paso, recolecta materiales de mí alrededor…

-Y tu defensa de arena ha sido vencida?

-Un par de veces…

-Me dejas intentarlo?

-Kira…es peligroso…no siempre controlo la arena…además necesitas…

Miró y ella no estaba…

-Que? Necesito velocidad?-dijo ella desde atrás…

Gaara no se movió, pero esbozó una sonrisa picara…era mejor de lo que parecía…y le gustaba jugar, como a todo felino…

-Intenta, si puedes…

Kira corrió entre los árboles buscando velocidad para lanzarse…pero la arena era más rápida que ella…aunque debía reconocer que era rápida, casi como Lee…unos segundos más y se detuvo…

-Esto requiere medidas un tanto extremas…si te logro herir…que me das?-preguntó la chica sonriendo. Gaara aceptó el desafío…

-Lo que me pidas, _Koneko…_

Ella entonces comenzó a formar un sello. Gaara no lo conocía…sería una técnica sucesoria?

-Neko Dou jutsu!-gritó la chica viendo como de sus ojos aparecían dos destellos plateados que se mantuvieron por largo rato…sus pupilas desaparecieron y sus ojos se alargaron, tan felinos que hasta parecían querer depredarlo con solo mirarlo…le sonrió…

-Veamos que hacen mis ojos contra tu arena…

Su velocidad aumentó por diez, debían ser sus ojos….en un instante estaba frente a él y al siguiente en su espalda…ni siquiera la distinguía y por un segundo creyó que su técnica era de duplicación de sombras, lo que descartó…

-Están demasiado coordinados cada uno de sus movimientos para ser varios…tiene que ser ella…sonrió sorprendido… ¿una gatita traviesa haría lo que a Lee y Naruto le habían costado prácticamente todo su chakra?...tenía que ser una broma…

-Debo reconocer que eres rápida…-dijo Gaara-Pero…solo eso…

-Bah…pensé que creías que era linda?

Se lanzó de cabeza a su blanco una vez mas, pero ahora había mareado a la arena-y al portador-lo suficiente como para mostrar la siguiente garra…ahora si era una copia la que la arena destruyó y para cuando Gaara se percató, ella estaba frente a el, con sus labios a corta distancia de los suyos…

-Miau…

Su kunai le hizo una cruz en el rostro y luego desapareció…de nuevo a dos metros de él…

-Gané…

Allí llegó Sakura y la cosa se complicó…como explicarle a una kunoichi a la que casi mató una vez que había perdido contra una chica en jardinera que medía 5 centímetros menos que ella?

Sakura miró a Gaara, y luego a Kira, que parecía impasible y ni siquiera mostraba rastros de cansancio…

-Y tu decías que nadie podía herirte…-dijo Kira muy tranquila-Tienen una cruz en el rostro…

-Kira…tu hiciste…eso?

-Lo dices como si fuera muy difícil…

Silencio en el bosque…cuando esto se sepa…

-Pues entonces…deberás curarlo…

-Antes mi premio-dijo Kira sonriéndole a Gaara, quien devolvió la sonrisa…

-Y que es lo que quieres?

Ella se acercó, hasta susurrar en su oído una frase que Sakura no escuchó, pero que a Gaara lo sorprendió…mas que evidente fue la forma en que abrió los ojos…no dijeron nada mas…salvo escuchar a su tutora y curar la herida del chico de la arena…

-Que solo sea taijutsu-pensó la chica de cabello rosado-O algún día nos matará a todos…

_Espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo verdadero estaba mejor pero al perder la mitad tuve que acomodarlo con lo que me acordaba…y bueno, ya se que esta versión 2.0 no es tan buena pero…así es la vida…_

_Para los que no manejan lenguas extranjeras, MATA KURI viene a significar como "Ojos de Gato" en las lenguas polinesicas… ¿Exótico, no?_


	6. BEUTIFUL GARBAGE

_**Hola**…saludos a todos los que me han mandado reviews…la historia continúa…y acomódense porque viene con más páginas, más toques de humor, además de algunas escenas algo extrañas para un lector normal de fanfics…pero no creo que por aquí exista ninguno…_

_Ah…se me olvidaba eso que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, salvo Kirami…_

_Como sea, lean, rían, y dejen reviews!_

**_Pd: Ya adivinaron de donde es mi acento?_**

**CAPITULO 5: BEUTIFUL GARBAGE**

Que supiera disimular muy, pero muy bien ante una situación de peligro inminente era algo que sabía a sobremanera; su entrenamiento cuasi militar en materia de espionaje y comportamiento sociológico la habían convertido en la reina del hielo, por decir algo…esa tranquilidad a toda prueba bien la podían comparar con la de Shino, pero mostraba a poco andar en este día que como toda técnica ninja, tenía un punto débil…y el suyo tenía ojos claros y fríos, como las noches en el desierto…

No le pareció la gran cosa poder herir a Gaara, después de todo estaban jugando. Era una victoria mucho mas grande lo que él había logrado, llegar a su corazón -blindado como un bunker en guerra-con la misma serenidad con que ahora la miraba…deseaba cada vez con mas fuerza que la mirara por siempre, que sus ojos no se apartaran, que pudiera de verdad enamorarse de alguien y de verdad…tal vez de alguien como él…o de él…

El bosque era grande, lo atravesaron sin preocupación, él la miraba, ella le respondía, y de vez en cuando Sakura los miraba a ambos tratando de explicarse como una chica como ella podía haber echo algo como eso…y es que ese 1,60 de estatura y esos –escasos-40 y algo kilos de piel blanca no decían mucho…parecía mas una niña a medio terminar que una kunoichi peligrosa…claro que era una Murasaki, y en estos casos perece que los nombres tenían valor por si solos…

Llegaron al patio exterior de la escuela a las 2 y algo de la tarde, tenían mucha hambre así que comieron los tres juntos, los grupos iban llegando en gotas, algunos mas sucios y cansados que otros…vio que Shino ayudaba a los jounin con la organización de las actividades…y que Neji llegaba al rato con cara de frustración y al mando de una pareja de chicos de la lluvia, de no mas de 14, que, fastidiados también, se fueron a su habitación luego de comer y despedirse de su tutor…

Les darán la tarde libre-dijo Sakura al volver de consultar algo con Ino-creo que fui la única que no hirió gravemente a sus compañeros…

Eso es porque somos chunnin-dijo Gaara…

Eso dilo por ti…-dijo Sakura-tu hermana terminó en un charco de barro con Ino…

Kira estaba comiendo…que mas iba a hacer?...necesitaba carbohidratos, pero se atoró con los spaguetis al imaginarse a su compañera de pieza con los moños llenos de barro…Sakura le dio una palmadita en la espalda…

No te pongas tanta comida en la boca, de acuerdo?

No es que…Temari…-dijo soltando carcajadas por todo el comedor-Debe verse genial llena de barro, saliéndole humo por la cabeza…tengo que verla!

Comió-demasiado rápido para un humano normal, más bien al estilo Goku-y se levantó de la mesa…

Los dejo…me gustó mucho la primera actividad-dijo mirando a Gaara-

Aún tenemos que hablar, Kirami…

Por supuesto que lo haremos…donde siempre, te parece bien?

De acuerdo…

Se marchó mientras Sakura movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de unir los cabos sueltos…

Ustedes…se conocían?

No…

En serio?

No…en serio…

Es solo mi impresión o…quieres…?

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, algo que lo hacía ver especialmente aterrador, por lo que Sakura no quiso insistir, serán amigos y tal vez no tenga su calabaza…pero seguía escondiendo unos puñados de arena en los bolsillos, eso era seguro…

No, nada… ¿Qué harás en la tarde?

No se…tal vez tomar una siesta…

Que gracioso…-dijo Sakura-vamos…Tsunade quiere hablar contigo…señor futuro Kazekage…

Gaara la miró, las noticias volaban en el país del Viento, eso lo sabía, pero no pensó que llegarían también a Konoha…

Mientras eso ocurría, ella ya había elaborado un plan de ataque con Tentén en el baño de chicas, centro de operaciones en esa especie de _intifada_ titulada: _A hacer pedazos lentamente a Neji…_

Bien-aclaró Tentén-Me he comportado tan normal con Neji que casi me doy susto…y te ha observado, eso es punto a tu favor…veo que ya hiciste reconocimiento del territorio…

Es muy hostil, pero creo haber sobrepasado la primera línea de defensa…ahora voy por la segunda, capitán…

Nos dieron la tarde libre…Neji probablemente vaya al parque de entrenamiento 3 a golpear troncos un rato…es un obseso…o al mirador, hay una fuente así que probablemente vaya a deleitarse con su rostro reflejado en el agua…

Correcto, capitán…recomendaciones?

Demuéstrate muy susceptible a cualquiera de sus halagos, riete de sus chistes y "desnuda tu alma" en cuanto puedas…le va a encantar tu "pasado tortuoso…"

Kirami partió con el plan elaborado en su cabeza, pero antes, la ducha respectiva para atraer miradas y de paso ver, con sus propios ojos, desastre que puede provocar una mujer en pie de guerra por un hombre…o lo que es lo mismo…Temari con lodo hasta hígado…

Ni un paso mas…un comentario y te mato….-dijo Temari al verla entrar, ella aún trataba de quitarse el barro de las orejas y el cabello-No quiero nada que no sea tu respiración…

Kirami la miró…17 años y aún se comportaba como una quinceañera ebria frente al chico Nara…Ino no lo hacía nada de mal…

Sabes que rara vez una mujer excepcional tiene un hombre con quien pueda compararse…-dijo la chica antes de meterse a la ducha…

Vaya…y ahora eres feminista…anoche parecías bastante interesada en mi hermanito…

Tu _HERMANITO_-dijo ella-No es cualquier chico…y tu problema no es Ino, es ese chico…no crees que él debería tener las cosas claras antes de ponerse-el par de idiotas-a peleárselo como un trofeo…

Cállate…que sabes tu!-dijo Temari lanzándole un zapato en vector rectilíneo horizontal hacia la ducha…le cerró el agua fría…

Hey….me quemo!…ahora si te mato…Llegó tu hora, Temari!

Kirami salió solo con una pequeña toalla-a Temari aún estaba con bata-y se lanzó contra Temari…golpeándola con la esponja de baño…allí alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación y al escuchar ruidos de forcejeo, entró…

Era Kakashi…y claro que la primera impresión fue confusa…pero digna de un capitulo de "Come come Paradise"…su antigua pupila escasamente cubierta en su anatomía en desarrollo con una toalla, mientras Temari, debajo de la chica, tenía aún el pelo mojado y una bata de levantar…rosada!….su cabello suelto se mezclaba con el de Kira…movió la cabeza, tratando de despabilarse…mientras las chicas miraban su cara de pervertido…

Hey, que quieres?-dijo Kirami-Estamos…ocupadas…

Temari sonrió y espero al momento en que Kakashi le estallara la nariz pero nunca llegó…si que era un buen ninja, porque ningún otro hombre habría soportado una escenita de ese calibre…

Solo…quería ver si…estabas bien…-pregunta estupida, pensó Kakashi, eso era obvio…

Tu que crees?-dijo Kirami-sentándose en la cama con Temari detrás, que había optado por seguirle el juego…

Pues claro que está bien…-dijo Temari abrazándola por detrás-No se nota?

Ya veo…-dijo Kakashi-Bueno, si necesitas algo…

OK…adiós Kakashi…

El ninja copia salió, con varios grados mas de temperatura en el cuerpo…y pensando que tal vez dejarla con Shino hubiera sido mejor idea…

Las chicas esperaron que los pasos de Kakashi se perdieran para estallar en carcajadas…

Ah…Jajaja! Esta no me la va a perdonar nunca!...

Se lo merece por pervertido!-dijo Temari sin aguantar la risa…

Cuando el cansancio las alcanzó, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos…

Eres simpática, Kira…yo creía que solo eras rara…

Pues yo creí que eras algo mandona, pero tampoco eres mala gente…amigas?

Amigas…-dijo Temari-Y tienes razón…no voy a pelear por quien no se lo merece…la vida te entrega lo que necesitas, y si no me lo da…él se lo pierde…

Disculpa si he sido grosera…no tengo muchas amigas…

Eso era cierto…le gustaba ayudar, lo estaba haciendo con Tentén, solo que, ellas no sabían quien era…no eran sus amigas…pero Temari parecía la clase de persona a prueba de balas, justo la clase de amiga que necesitaba…

Ups…ya es tarde…me tengo que ir…koi-dijo Kira sonriendo-Tengo que ver a alguien…

Mmm…a mi hermanito?

Desgraciadamente es a alguien que no vale la pena-dijo la morena-una basura linda…nos vemos en la noche…

Camino rápidamente…6 de la tarde…ningún ninja con la tarde libre estaría hasta esa hora entrenando, ni siquiera un obseso…o si?. Pues bien, Neji lo era; a simple vista solo parecía lindo, desgraciadamente era más que eso…

Había recibido de su oficial superior en esta misión información clasificada de éste; dudaba que fuera objetiva pero en los primeros 10 minutos de observación clandestina de su presa aclaró las dudas…como ninja era genial… un genio después de todo, visión en 360°, el punto ciego casi imperceptible para cualquier ninja sin una técnica de ojo…seguridad, agilidad, velocidad y resistencia…y por si fuera poco, bastante agradable a la vista…pero la seguridad era mas bien orgullo y la serenidad era frialdad…eso le habían dicho…estaba pronto a lograr lo imposible…romper una coraza indestructible, o morir en el intento…

Bajó de la rama y se alejó unos metros, para simular que, muy disimuladamente, paseaba por esos lares…y tropezó con él…

Oh…disculpa, Hyuuga Neji…-dijo ella-no sabía que alguien estuviera por aquí…

El la miró…con media sonrisa en los labios…

Te perdiste?

Una Murasaki no se pierde…solo, tanteaba el camino-dijo ella-Por si necesito usarlo alguna vez…nunca se sabe cuando tenga que salir rápidamente de Konoha…

Ingeniosa…de ello no había duda…

Eres la clase de chica que tiene siempre una respuesta para todo-dijo Neji recogiendo los kunai de los troncos-Pero aún no me dices como llegaste aquí…

No me perdí, ya te dije-solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar…-dijo bajando la mirada-No te interesa mas…

No fue mi intención…yo…

Eres el genio de los Hyuuga, verdad?-interrumpió ella y al ver que el asentía agregó-No te pesa ello…tu apellido?

Acaso a ti si?

Ella bajó la vista…

No quise importunarte, lo siento…

Creo que la importunada eres tú, Murasaki Kira…

Solo Kira…mi apellido es demasiado…

Largo?

Iba a decir pesado…pero si, supongo que también es largo…-agregó la chica-Pero el tuyo también…me equivoco?

A veces, en especial cuando tienes tanto que probar…-dijo Neji-a ti mismo y al resto…

El se fue acercando lentamente…la conversación hubiese resultado hasta enriquecedora de no ser porque intentó abordarla en cuando bajó la guardia…

Podemos remediar, tu pena y la mía…

No me imagino como…Neji-san-dijo Kirami sonriendo ampliamente…a 10 centímetros de él ella, con una finta, quedó de nuevo a una distancia prudente…

Espera…-dijo tomándola de un brazo-disculpa si te asusté, solo quería…ver de cerca tus ojos…

Ella le sonrió, la salida perfecta de cualquier mujeriego, tomada directamente al pie de la letra del manual para caballeros con alzehimer…

En serio?-dijo ella siguiéndole el juego-Discúlpame, es que…creí que…olvídalo

No te preocupes-dijo Neji-Por favor, si tienes algún problema…si necesitas alguien con quien quieras hablar…no dudes en hacerlo conmigo…siento que somos tan parecidos…

Pues eso es del capitulo de cómo intimar con una quinceañera ebria…-pensó ella-Acaso creía que era idiota?

Tus ojos tienen tanto dolor…es tu familia cierto?...el peso de un nombre puede ser terrible…

Si…creía que era imbecil…-volvió a decirse Kirami-Pero funciona para mí…

Ella retrocedió frente a él, agradeciendo las clases de actuación dadas por su tía mayor…

Tengo que irme-dijo ella apelando a su dramatismo, mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla-pero gracias, _Neji-kun_

Desapareció rápidamente del frente enemigo, para informar a sus superiores, no contó con el hecho que un observador neutral había visto la escena y sabía de sus intenciones…la abordó fuera del centro de mando…

Que hacías con Neji?-era Shino-Tramas algo verdad?

Nunca se escuchaba hablar demasiado a éste, salvo tratándose de ella…

No es lo que crees?

Y que se supone que es lo que creo?

Está bien…te diré…

Gaara no pudo evitar seguir a ambos en el trayecto desde las instalaciones de los ninjas hasta el parque…desde el mirador de las palomas mensajeras se veía toda Konoha…

Bien…-dijo Shino-Que tramas con Neji?

Con Neji…nada-dijo ella mientras Gaara ocultaba su presencia y se hacía una imagen con las palabras del chico de los insectos-lo encontré de casualidad y, bueno…

El ultimo que se topó contigo de casualidad…

Está bien…te diré, pero eres una tumba, si las chicas se enteran me matan…mi capitán me dijo que era una misión clasificada, yo solo estaba haciendo el reconocimiento al terreno antes de lanzar…

Espera…capitán? misión? Hay una guerra y no me avisaron?

Quieres la versión larga o el resumen?

Lo que quieras tú…

Pues bien-dijo Kira aclarándose la voz-Todo comenzó el día en que llegue…como recuerdas bien nos encontramos en esa calle donde la señora del vestido floreado…

Espera. La versión corta, por favor!-gritó Shino de paso sacudiéndola para que se callara…

Bien…Neji y Tentén estaban de novios pero él la botó, ella quería vengarse y romperle las piernas…allí entro yo; Neji tuvo claras intenciones de algo conmigo desde que me vio así que me ofrecí para seducirlo para que pague por lo que le hizo y de paso romperle algo…eso hago…ahora entiendes?

Vas a romperle el corazón a alguien que no conoces porque te lo pidió su ex?

Su ex y además compañera de equipo por 4 años-dijo ella-Además era un imbecil en potencia antes y ahora es declarado…quiere ligarse a cualquier cosa con pechos…

No crees que esto te traerá problemas?-dijo Shino finalmente-Y si de verdad te gusta?

Pues es improbable…no es mi tipo y lo sabes…

No, no lo sé…

No me hagas decírtelo…me pongo tan nerviosa cuando lo veo, o cuando estoy cerca suyo…parezco colegiala ebria…bueno, tengo quince pero…no sé…no quiero hablar de ello…

Te meterás en problemas, Kirami-dijo el chico…hablaba en serio, porque nunca la llamaba así-De verdad quieres jugar con el corazón de alguien; el próximo podía ser el tuyo…

Pues que lo sea-dijo ella muy seria-Prefiero eso a ilusionarme con algo que no puede ser; sabes que me lo prohibieron hace mucho…

Ellos se marcharon pero Gaara se quedó apoyado en el muro interior por mucho rato…mientras mas la conocía menos parecía saber de ella…solo había algo peor que conocer a alguien e ilusionarse con ella; y eso era conocer a esa persona y darse cuenta que no era ni buena ni mala, solo salvaje y hermosa….

_Uff…un poco largo, lo sé…y me he tardado a falta de inspiración a mi alrededor…el capitulo me ha resultado un poco de todo pero al menos lo terminé. Con respecto a la parte de las chicas y Kakashi, solo quise agregar un toque de humor donde apareciera éste en su lado mas pervertido…y solo me queda una pregunta… ¿Existe el yaoi femenino o eso es solo tortilleo sin denominación propia?_

_Ah…antes de irme, aclaración: No es que odie a Neji, es solo que mis historias necesitan de alguien "malo" (o al menos frío y calculador) para tener suspenso (tipo culebrón) y Neji es mi malo favorito porque tiene todo para ello…hasta el aspecto físico… (Que considero tremendamente atractivo)_

_No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo…sigue la intifada en contra de Neji, mientras Kira empieza a conocer mas a fondo a Gaara, mas toallas, mas enredos y malentendidos…no se lo pierdan!_

**_PD: No tengo nada contra las chicas de 15…yo también tuve 15…el término es acuñado de una película…no recuerdo de cual pero mi intención no es ser ofensiva…eso. Gracias._**


	7. PECCATA MINUTA

_**HOLA!**_

_Saludos y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y han aclarado mis dudas, ahora ya sé que **NUNCA** hay que ponerle "Yuri" a un hijo…menos a una hija…en este capitulo me adentro mas en la historia de esta chica y a que viene tanto poder y misterio…ah…y para los que quieren mas conflicto, unas cuentas pendientes entre Gaara y Shino se aclararán en los capítulos siguientes. Por ahora…a disfrutar…_

**CAPITULO 6: PECCATA MINUTA**

Gaara bajó desde el mirador sin observar a su alrededor…pese a que era conocido por la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha nunca era normal verlo pasar por ahí, con arena o sin ella…

Pero él iba demasiado preocupado en otras cosas para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Había pensado seriamente en confiar en esa chica de las Montañas, hasta le había empezado a gustar, el solo darse cuenta que ella no era la dulce quinceañera que parecía le daba mas interrogantes a sus dudosas intenciones. Debía reconocer que le gustaba el misterio, en especial venido de ella, pero…hasta que punto estaba seguro de ella? Hasta que punto podía confiar?

El sol se ponía y era otoño, eso significaba algo de frío…caminó hacia el comedor para la cena, pero primero se dirigió a la habitación de Temari…lo usual en él era, por supuesto, entrar por la ventana…pero al abrirla y entrar (N/A: recuerden que está en un cuarto piso) sin querer la cerró…haciendo el suficiente ruido como para despertar a Kira, que, con los audífonos puestos, estaba tratando de tomar una siesta, se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos, mirándolo de frente…bastante asombrada…

-Te ves bien en tenida deportiva…-dijo Gaara sin perder su serenidad a toda prueba…

-Gracias…-dijo ella-Viniste a eso?

-Vine a ver a mi hermana…

-Ah…

Se quedaron en silencio, ella apagó el walkman y se quedó parada…había algo raro en el ambiente…

-Yo…quiero hablar contigo, Gaara…es, algo complicado-dijo la chica sentándose nuevamente…

Gaara estaba con los brazos cruzados, en una posición un tanto desafiante…al verla a los ojos, algo lo hizo acercársele…y de paso bajar la guardia

-Yo…no soy lo que tu crees que soy-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-yo soy una kunoichi…

-Eso lo sé, por eso estás aquí, Kirami…

-Si, pero…yo no he sido…tu sabes, alguien buena y correcta siempre, en realidad nunca lo he sido; no quiero que cuando te enteres de las cosas que he hecho pienses que te he engañado. Soy una ninja y una espía, y como tal he hecho cosas por mi país que no siempre han sido las correctas…

-Le dices eso a alguien que tiene un demonio dentro -le dijo Gaara-No tienes que darme explicaciones…acaso te las estoy pidiendo?...

-No, pero…es que…

-No te preocupes, te oí…abajo con Aburame hace un rato. Se lo que le hacen a Neji…

Ella perdió el color de la piel, y un poco de los ojos…

-Eso te preocupa, verdad?...todos hemos tenido que hacer cosas de las cuales luego nos arrepentimos…yo…yo…no soy tampoco una buena persona, ¿y que?...

-Es que no entiendes, tú has cambiado, lo sé…pero…yo no puedo…

Había cada vez más secretos en ella…pero parecía dispuesta a revelárselo…

-Que tratas de decirme?

En ese momento entró Temari, y encontró a su hermano sentado a los pies de la cama de su compañera de dormitorio, mientras ella parecía algo triste…

-Hey, cariño…-dijo ella-Gaara? Que haces…?

Gaara miró a su hermana y luego a la chica que limpiaba una lagrima a punto de salir de sus pupilas…

-Vine a ver como estabas…supe que tuviste un problema en la mañana…

-Ni lo menciones, de acuerdo…Kira, te sientes bien?

-Claro…vamos a cenar, que les parece?

Temari sonrió y se adelantó, mientras Gaara y Kira salían de la habitación, antes, sin embargo, el chico de la arena hace algo que ni siquiera él se hubiera imaginado unos días atrás…le tomó la mano, ella reaccionó de inmediato, mirándolo…

-Nunca dejes que tu pasado se apodere de ti…-dijo él…

Temari miró de reojo, al entrar al comedor sus manos se separaron, pero se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mientras la chica de la arena los dejaba solo…pero al momento llegó Shino…

-Puedo sentarme?

-Pregunta estupida, Aburame…-dijo la chica

Shino miró de frente (o eso le pareció a Gaara) a ambos y se sentó frente a Kira…

-Te sientes bien?-le preguntó…

-No…y es tu culpa…yo no tenía remordimientos antes de conocerte…

Shino esbozó media sonrisa. Miró a Gaara…lo observó durante toda la cena pero producto de los lentes oscuros era difícil darse cuenta…pero Gaara no era cualquier chico…

-Hay algo que quieras decirme?-dijo de pronto, levantándose de la mesa…-si es dilo, o arreglemos esto como tu prefieras…no me gusta ser observado, no me gustan las escaramuzas y no me gustan los insectos…menos los que absorben chakra…

-Lo arreglaremos si es eso lo que quieres, Gaara del Desierto-dijo Aburame-Tu tampoco eres mi ninja favorito, sabes?

-Alto los dos…que hacen?

-No es tu asunto…tenemos cosas pendientes…-dijo Shino- y no te creas el centro del mundo…en esto tu no tienes nada que ver…hermanita…

Dos nubes de algo aparecieron al lado de cada uno, deteniendo cualquier posible ataque, del lado de Gaara estaba Gai, del lado de Shino, Kakashi…Kira en el medio…

-Genial…-dijo ella-Ahora es oficial…

-No aquí…si tienen problemas deberán resolverlos civilizadamente, o lejos…donde nadie se entere…

Shino y Gaara se miraron…y Kira a ambos…iban a esperar…no querían matarse, menos frente a la chica…

Los dos se retiraron, al menos nadie se percató de ello…

-Y Gaara?-preguntó Temari…-donde está?

-No lo sé…-dijo ella-solo llegó Shino y a los tres segundos querían matarse…

-Bueno…Gaara es algo territorial, tal vez pensó que tu y él…

-Ya aclaramos eso…él sabe que Shino y yo somos amigos…

-Y Shino sabe que ustedes son amigos…

-Que insinúas?

-Mujer…eres un infarto ambulante…caso no te has dado cuenta?

-Infarto ambulante? Que es eso?

-Olvídalo…

Era mejor olvidar el comentario, era obvio que la chica tenía un encanto especial, que de haberlo querido, se habría levantado a todos los shinobis del comedor pero parecía solo tener ojos para su hermano, para suerte del resto…pero no estaba segura hasta que punto la muchacha era buena para su hermano…pero bueno, todo remedio tenía contraindicaciones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba molesta con ambos, pero aunque intentó acostarse temprano y comportarse como cualquier chica normal, no podía…se levantó a medianoche y subió al tejado, como buena gata…solo que esta vez iba tras un chico demonio que de felino tenía solo los ojos…

-Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo…por lo de la cena; en realidad lo siento…

-Pues si…_estaba_ enojada, pero no pude evitar venir-dijo ella-no podía dormir…y lo que tengas que arreglar con Shino no es mi problema…

Se sentó a su lado, al borde de la azotea…era luna nueva y el cielo estaba bastante iluminado…a ella le gustaban las noches de luna…excepto la luna llena cada 4 meses…

-Te gusta la luna llena?-le preguntó a su amigo…el vaciló unos segundos…

-Esa es una mala pregunta, Kirami…el demonio del desierto me hace matar las noches de luna llena…ahora soy mas fuerte y puedo controlarlo, pero antes…

-Pues en cada luna llena de cambio de estación a mi me sedan y me aíslan-dijo ella-No he matado a nadie aún pero soy peligrosa, a mi manera…

-Y por que?

-Pues…porque soy un monstruo…un animal…porque me convierto en uno con los cambios de estaciones…

Gaara la observo unos minutos sin decir nada…el aún daba miedo, ¿pero ella?...vestía como un niño de 11, tenía la sonrisa mas hermosa que recordara y, salvo por la espada que siempre llevaba, no había nada aterrador en ella…

-Algo de verdad me hace confiar en ti…y eso me asusta un poco-dijo ella-Pero no hay nadie-ni siquiera mis amigos, mis profesores o el imbecil de Neji- que en realidad pueda comprenderme tanto como tu…

-A ti…te crearon?

-No…-dijo Kirami-Fui un accidente…mi madre era la mejor ninja que haya nacido en el clan, pero se enamoró…la cosa es que se enamoró de alguien que no la merecía; ella amó pero fue traicionada…pero nací y eso de cierta forma le dio felicidad…hasta que cumplí 6 años…y se dio cuenta que yo no era una Murasaki cualquiera, era una Murasaki que heredó dos técnicas de barrera de sangre…

-Eso es imposible-dijo Gaara muy tranquilo…demasiado…-nadie hereda dos tecnicas…

-Eso dijeron todos…pero digamos que cuando me concentraba lo suficiente convertía mi chakra en energía eléctrica…una técnica del país del Trueno…desde ese entonces uso mi espada, que la canaliza electricidad en casos de emergencia…pero eso hace que mi chakra sea inestable…dos técnicas de sangre es como tener dos chakras en tu cuerpo, te consumen tanto que una batalla promedio me deja vacía…y es justo lo que los lideres del país de las Montañas no quieren…

-Entonces…en tu villa te temen como a mi? Porque pierdes el control, cierto?

-Una vez…en una misión, una emboscada de los enemigos me hizo perder a un compañero muy querido…al ir a rescatar al resto gasté casi todo mi chakra…entonces mis técnicas se mezclaron y me descontrolé…fue hace casi 2 años…desde ese día fui catalogada como el arma mas peligrosa de la aldea de la lluvia…

-Eres como yo…pero nada salvaje debe sentir lastima de si mismo…-dijo Gaara-pero tienes razón, nadie te entenderá como yo, nunca…

-Temo desbocarme, salir de esta burbuja de apariencia, perder los estribos y dañar a las pocas personas que me quieren y me aceptan…acaso tu no?

-Antes no tenía a nadie…-dijo el chico-Ahora tengo al menos a mis amigos y mis hermano, pero claro que lo temo, pero el temor no debe detenerte nunca…

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla…

-Desearía ser más fuerte pero no puedo, siento que las cosas se me van de las manos-gritó ella-siento que un día lo arruine todo…y no pueda empezar de nuevo…

-Temes que el demonio salga, lo sé…como todos nosotros…

La abrazó fuerte mientras ella cerraba los ojos…su tristeza no era fingida, sufría…tanto como él…

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, hasta que Gaara se dio cuenta que la chica se había quedado dormida; iba a llevarla a su dormitorio pero al llegar vió que no había luz y la ventana estaba cerrada…

-Maldita Temari…-dijo el-No quiero saber lo que está haciendo…

-¿Bajar y entrar por la puerta?...ni hablar…creerán que le hice algo…aunque ganas no me faltan-pensó Gaara-Que estoy pensando?...

Las habitaciones de los hombres estaban en el edificio contiguo así que solo saltó con Kira en os brazos y entró a su habitación…tenía una para él solo, una suerte…y lo único que tuvo que decir fue: "_Bien…pero yo no me responsabilizo por su muerte…"_, eso había sido solo una broma tomada muy en serio y a los 3 minutos ya le estaban dando una habitación con baño privado para él solo…

Entró a ella… (Por la ventana, le encantaba entrar por las ventanas…) y la acostó en su cama, la que nunca, por cierto, había usado…la contempló unos segundos, si…era definitivo: Le gustaba…

_PD: Por cierto, ya adivinaron de donde era…no me funcionó la replica de español estándar de CNN pero bueno…si, soy chilena…ahora el premio…¡¡¡¿Alguien sabe donde está Konoha!_


	8. LIEBE?

_**¡¡Hola a todos!**_

_Me he demorado un poco y lo siento, he tenido miles de cosas que hacer estas semanas pero trataré de empezar a actualizar mas rápidamente…lo prometo…espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews…_

**CAPITULO 7: LIEBE?**

El otoño amanecía brillante en Konoha. El sol estaría todo el mes aún, resoplando aires amagos de verano por las mañanas frías…no era así en su hogar, allá la lluvia ocupaba diez meses del año, humedeciendo calendarios y deseando la tibieza de otras tierras…y Mayo no sería una excepción, pero por primera vez no extrañaba su aldea en otoño…

Pero la mañana era brillante además porque al despertar alguien iluminaba su rostro con una luz turquesa. Se restregó los ojos y observó en un segundo la habitación…

-Si esto es un sueño-alcanzó a murmurar, sin terminar la frase porque supo de inmediato que no lo era, ella no soñaba….y le dolía la cabeza…

-Te quedaste dormida apoyada en mi hombro-dijo Gaara tan sereno como siempre-No iba a dejarte durmiendo en una azotea…

-Gracias-dijo ella-pero…oye? Tienes una habitación para ti solo!...yo mataría por algo así…

-Yo no necesité hacerlo…solo amenazar…

-Que hora es?

-Tarde en realidad…como las 8; el sol ya apareció hace mucho pero no quise despertarte, al parecer no habías dormido mucho en estos últimos días…a propósito, sabías que hablas dormida?

-No…espera-dijo asustada-Que dije?

-"No te comas mi trenza…es mi trenza del año pasado"…parecía muy importante…

-Vaya estupidez!-dijo ella-Espera…dijiste las 8…Kakashi debe…no…iba a reunirme con él a las 8 pero obviamente no va a llegar a esa hora…

-Tan temprano-dijo Gaara mirando por la ventana sin querer darle importancia al asunto-Que ibas a hacer con Kakashi tan temprano?

- Me iba a enseñar unos trucos con electricidad…pero no creo…

Iba a decir que no creía que llegara a tiempo, iba a decir que podrían ir a tomar desayuno disimulando que habían "pasado la noche juntos", iba a decir mucho pero cuando quiso terminar su primera frase resultó que alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación muy fuerte…

-Gaara, Gaara estas ahí?-dijo una Temari con voz de preocupación-Gaara!

-Que te pasa?-dijo Gaara mirando a Kira que habría los ojos muy expresivamente-me estoy vistiendo…

-Kirami no está, la están buscando por toda la aldea…

Gaara entonces abrió la puerta, para encontrarse, no solo son su hermana, sino que con cierto ex-anbu que lo miró con la misma serenidad…

Gaara no iba a dejar pasar a nadie, pero entonces Kirami pronunció su rosario matutino contra su nueva amiga…

-Si serás imbecil, Temari…yo puedo cuidarme sola, y además estuve con…

-Con Gaara, ya lo veo-dijo la voz de Kakashi, que abrió la puerta hasta que pudo ser visto por su antigua pupila…

-Kakashi…-dijo la muchacha-Que haces…aquí?

-Pues resulta que tu compañera de cuarto se preocupó cuando no llegaste…-dijo el jounin-pero que bueno que no dimos alarma general, ya veo que no estas en peligro…o me equivoco?

Kakashi miró a la muchacha y se fue, bajando sin más las escaleras del hotel…Gaara la observó pero debió guardarse sus comentarios ante la balacera de preguntas de su hermana mayor…

-Asi que…ustedes dos…?

-Nosotros que?-dijo Kira-Temari, me acabas de meter en un lío…

-Yo que, estaba preocupada…saliste a medianoche de la habitación; de haber sabido que ustedes dos se ven a escondidas me habría callado…

-Que insinuas?

-Pues que, acaso no te ligaste a mi hermano?

-A tu hermano que?-dijo Kira ya algo molesta-Si eso fuera-y no estoy diciendo que lo sea-no es tu problema….

-Pues resulta que si, es mi hermano, y Gaara no es cualquier chico, sabes?

-No tienes que decírmelo…

-Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera, de acuerdo…

-Que hicieron anoche? Prometo no comentar nada, en serio…-dijo Temari sonriéndole a ambos-No me digan que Uds.…

-Temari!-gritó Kira-Te mataré! Te juró que te mato, aquí y ahora…

-No…Kira, no!-dijo la chica rubia alejándose poco a poco de la morena-Gaara te esta viendo, si algo me pasa…

-Seguro que lo entenderá…te conoce!

Temari saltó a la cama y Kira sobre ella, tratando de jalarle el cabello y desarmarle los moños…luego se lanzaron objetos, como un florero y los cojines…luego Kira le lanzó zapatos y Temari respondió haciéndole cosquillas, todo perfectamente observado por Gaara, que no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante la escena…Kirami no solo había logrado llegar a él sino que además hizo retroceder hasta el preescolar a su madura y seria hermana mayor…

-No, no…Temari no…Gaara ayúdame…saca a tu hermana!

-Lo siento, me declaro incompetente…-dijo Gaara luego de un rato-Las veo en la sala para el desayuno…y no dejen desordenado…

Pelearon 15 minutos mas, hasta que, exhaustas, se pusieron a ordenar…

-Y entonces…-dijo Temari-Gaara y tu…tienen algo?

-No niego que lo encuentro tremendamente atractivo-dijo Kira luego de un suspiro de resignación-Pero hay algo mas que no es físico…somos muy parecidos, creo que cuanto mas lo conozco mas puedo llegar a depender de él…y eso me aterra…

-Y crees que a él no?-respondió Temari-Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable ante alguien…

Neji despertó súbitamente esa mañana…la segunda noche seguida que soñaba con ella. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Nunca le había pasado eso con una chica y, saltándose el hecho evidente que Kira Murasaki no era cualquier chica, empezaba a encontrar sospechoso su fijación onírica con ella…si, la encontraba linda, tal vez le gustaba pero eso era todo, eso _debia ser todo…_no era de los que le gustaran los problemas, y después de Tentén, cualquier chica podía serlo…

Ya habían pasado unos días, su mirada y la de él se cruzaba, ella sonreía, el también…ella le hablaba un poco nerviosa mientras él contenía las ganas de besar esos labios rojos, de acariciar su rostro pálido…y ahora empezaba a soñar con ella…

-Maldición!-dijo en voz alta-Que no sea lo que creo que es…

Salió de su casa –ahora mas vacía sin su prima en ella-Y se fue hacia las instalaciones de los ninjas…ya había desayunado pero con algo de suerte la vería antes de comenzar las actividades, porque quería verla, eso no podía negarlo…

Mientras él hacía eso Kira bajaba y trataba de buscar a su antiguo maestro…lo encontró en la azotea del edificios jugando con las palomas mensajeras…

-Porque te enojaste conmigo?...sabes que nunca cometería una estupidez sin consultarte antes…-dijo ella sentándose a su lado…

-Tienes algo con ese chico?-dijo Kakashi levantándose-Me preocupo por ti, es lo que haría tu madre….

-Lo se, pero no eres mi madre…y con Gaara no ha pasado nada. Somos amigos…

-Porque será que no te creo…

-Pues porque me enseñan a mentir como una profesional…-dijo ella sonriéndole-Escucha…sé que te preocupas pero ya soy grande, puedo cuidarme sola…ya no tengo 12…

-Eso es más que evidente-pensó Kakashi-Ya había dejado de ser una niña y eso solo le traía más problemas; le había prometido a su madre cuidarla como una hermana pequeña, pero dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella cada vez que la miraba…ningún hombre podía estar seguro con ella cerca…

-Kakashi, juro que me portaré bien…

-Ahora me dirás lo que tramas…porque algo tramas, verdad?

-No con Gaara, es lo único que puedo decirte…

-No tendrá que ver con una venganza de chicas, reuniones en el baño y acuerdos extraños para "re-educar" a cierto chico de ojos blancos…

-Como supiste…a quien has estado espiando…?

-Mmmm…Sakura es mi antigua pupila…y un libro abierto…

-Harás algo?

-No por ahora…pero ten cuidado, no querrás salir a buscar una guerra y luego terminar herida…

-Neji no es mi tipo…me gustan mas…taciturnos y silenciosos…

-Lo sabía…solo no lo arruines, de acuerdo-le dijo-Si te gusta debe valer mas sin daños…

-Cada palabra sacada a la fuerza lo vale, Kakashi…

Kirami entonces dejó de sonreír y se levanto, abrazándolo de improviso…el solo atinó a recibir de buena gana el abrazo, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer con sus manos…

-Crees que sea correcto seguir haciendo esto? Ya no eres una niña…

-Lo sé pero no me importa…-dijo ella-Tu no eres cualquier persona, Kakashi sempai…

-Sigo siendo un hombre, Kirami…lo sabes bien…

Ella se soltó rápidamente de él y lo miro, algo decepcionada y triste…

-Un hombre…lo sé…lo siento…

Ella corrió hacia la escalera rápidamente; sabía que lo había arruinado, confiaba en él pero siempre terminaba sermoneándola…

-Kira, Kira…espera!

La alcanzó en las escaleras del tercer piso, no había mucha gente a esa hora…

-Lo siento…-dijo el jounin tomándola del brazo…

-Puedo soportar que ellos no confíen en mi…que incluso me teman, pero que tu lo hagas… ¿De verdad crees que te usaría? ¿De verdad crees que soy un arma las 24 horas del día?

Kakashi la abrazó con todo su cuerpo, ella recibió el contacto físico con su antiguo profesor de la misma forma, acercándose a él…

-Perdóname, de acuerdo?-dijo él-No desconfió de ti…desconfío de mi…

Luego de un rato la soltó, besando su frente como cuando era niña…

Se separaron y ella fue a cambiarse, era la ropa del día anterior y ni siquiera se había lavado la cara…necesitaba urgentemente acaparar las miradas de cierto chico de cabello largo para proseguir con el plan; a la salida del baño la mirada de Temari la esperaba…

-No fuiste a desayunar…

-Voy para allá…es que, me encontré con Kakashi y me reprendió…tu sabes, creyó que Gaara y yo…tu sabes…

-Yo no se nada porque nadie me dice nada!-dijo Temari visiblemente enojada, se calmó respirando hondo- Y…que tienes que ver con Kakashi?

-Bueno, era amigo de mi madre…le prometió que me cuidaría…

-Tu madre sabe que haces estas cosas?

-Mi madre está muerta…

-Kira, no sabía, no quise ser…

-No importa, yo era pequeña…me crié con mi abuela y mis tías…pero no quiero hablar de eso, es solo que Kakashi me sobreprotege…

-Pues…no sé que decir…me quitaste las palabras…pensé que tenías, tu sabes, una familia normal…

-Que ninja la tiene?-respondió la chica simulando una sonrisa…-nos vemos mas tarde, de acuerdo?

Fue a desayunar, solo para encontrarse en éste, no con Gaara como quería…sino con Neji…

-También te quedaste dormido?-le dijo ella sonriendo, sentándose a su lado…

-En realidad no dormí muy bien anoche…tuve unos sueños extraños…

-Mmm...Ya veo…pesadillas?

-No, al contrario…-le respondió el Hyuuga sonriendo maliciosamente…-fueron muy buenos…

Ella bajó la vista y sonrió. Conversaron un par de tonterías antes de terminar su desayuno y prometieron encontrarse, de casualidad, una vez que las actividades hayan terminado. Neji no era la clase de chico que se vanagloriaba de sus conquistas, en realidad no tenía amigos para hacerlo, pero si le gustaba presumir de su altanería y orgullo…pero si él mismo había sugerido reunirse era seguro que estaba bajando la guardia, dejando espacios visibles dentro de su corazón por donde comenzar a golpear…ella se estaba transformando, silenciosamente, en su debilidad…y sabía muy bien ser la debilidad de los hombres, en ello era maestra…

Y así los días pasaban, una semana desde su llegada, entre las reuniones por la tarde con Neji y las salidas nocturnas con Gaara en la azotea del hotel…nunca preguntó nada, hasta que la situación se había enfriado…

-Y…me dirás que pasó entre Shino y tu para que quisieran sacarse los ojos?

Gaara la miró un poco confundido, pensó que su amigo le había dicho…

-Te diré que pasa si tú me dices que pasa con Neji…

-Neji?...ah, eso…pues que le hago un favor a alguien…

-Rompes corazones por encargo?

-No es eso exactamente, es solo darle un escarmiento…-dijo ella bastante serena-No espero que me entiendas…menos que lo apruebes…es solo que…

-Que?-le encaró el muchacho…que le diría ahora?...cada vez que la creía conocerla salía con algo turbio…pero no lo suficiente como para quitar el sentimiento que empezaba a sentir por ella y que le estaba corroyendo el corazón…

-Nunca tuve amigos…solo tenía a mi familia…-dijo ella-Tal ves esa es la razón por la que me acepté ayudar a las muchachas, nunca he tenido una amiga, solo a Shino…y ahora a Temnari…por eso quiero saber que hay de malo entre ustedes…

-Fue hace tiempo, algo que pasó entre él y mi hermano mayor…en realidad no sé en que momento la situación se complicó…

-Sé que Shino es alguien a quien no le puedes hacer olvidar las cosas tan fácilmente, pero…tanto odio?

-Creo que es solo rencor…tal vez aunque no lo acepte también tu tengas algo que ver…celos…de amigo, espero…aunque no me sorprendería que…

-No, si hay alguien con quien mis "poderes" no funcionan es con el clan Aburame…deben ser los insectos…-dijo ella-Tal vez deba hablar con él y tratar de ablandar su corazón de escarabajo…no me gustaría que se mataran…

-No se porque creo que tú medicina puede resultar peor que la enfermedad…

-Pues solo espera…o de verdad quieres pelear con él?

-Pelear con Shino, no en realidad…menos ahora que sé que es la única persona que ha estado contigo como un amigo…no quiero arruinar nada, ya he arruinado muchas cosas…

Ambos se miraron, con esas miradas cómplices…le estaba dando a entender que quería tener algo con ella?...su serenidad le impedía leer sus ojos para asegurarlo, debía caminar a ciegas entonces, por el camino hacia los sentimientos de Gaara…mientras él ya iba a mil por hora en la vertiginosa búsqueda del amor de ella…

_Bueno, la inspiración no me ha acompañado estas semanas por lo que este capitulo no me ha quedado como yo esperaba, pero bueno, como se dice por acá…es lo que hay!_

_Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fics a pesar de su calidad cada vez más cuestionable…_

_En el próximo capitulo espero desarrollar mas la relación entre Kira y Gaara y ese amor extraño y un poco agridulce que empezarán a sentir…_

_Pd: igual me quedó un poco dulzón…pero se oscurece en los próximos capítulos…_


	9. MY NEW ACHILLE S HEEL

_Hola…me he demorado y lo siento…sin mas preámbulos aquí va el capitulo…el titulo del capitulo lo tomé de la canción de Placebo, "Especial K"_

**CAPITULO 8: MY NEW ACHILLE'S HEEL**

-Pues ya está!-dijo la Hokage al muchacho pelirrojo-Con esto te sentirás mejor….

-Estás segura?-dijo él, que hacía mucho rato le había perdido el respeto a Tsunade sama, la 5° Hokage de la aldea, en especial luego de tener que llevarla a rastras una vez que bebió demasiado sake, en una reunión en la arena…

-Pues que crees?-dijo ella acercándose y tomándole de los hombros-Estas pastillas son infalibles…trabajé un mes para tenerlas listas!...

-De acuerdo, lo siento…

-Toma dos por semana, siempre en el mismo horario…son muy fuertes y el primer mes te sentirás algo mareado luego pero se pasará…asegurará que el demonio se vaya debilitando y no necesites matar, y lo mas importante…podrás dormir…

-Dormir?

-Si…descubrí, gracias a los estudios de Sakura-dijo la mujer-como funciona tu Shukaku…si lo debilitas lo suficiente podrás dormir en periodos mas prolongados…

-Cuanto?-preguntó él algo mas entusiasmado de lo normal…

-Empieza por 6 horas por semana, en unos meses podrás dormir unas horas al días…

Gaara agachó la cabeza mirando la bolsa con pastillas, por lo menos unas tres docenas de ellas…

-Gracias…no sabes lo que significa para mi esto…

-Lo sé…-dijo ella acercándose al muchacho-Llevas un peso muy grande, Gaara del Desierto, y ahora llevarás uno mas pesado aún…yo solo trato de aliviarlo…

-Entonces ya lo sabes?

-Pues estamos en el país del Fuego…aquí las noticias vuelan…ya aceptaste?

El asintió con la cabeza…

-Porque aceptaste?…eres aún muy joven para ser Kazekage…

-Sé que será difícil…proteger a personas que me temen…pero, siento que debo hacerlo, que soy la única persona que puede…

Tsunade le tomó el hombro…el muchacho había crecido bastante en estos años pero seguía siendo adolescente…le sonrió, haciéndole saber que ya no estaba solo…

-Pues bien, señor futuro Kazekage…no eres el único en esto, sabes?

Salió del despacho de la 5° con rumbo desconocido…de cierta forma ya no sentía a Konoha como una aldea desconocida, había aprendido tanto aquí, había vivido tantas cosas en ese lugar que, a veces creía pertenecer a ese lugar mas que a su aldea…pero si la arena era su hogar…en Konoha tenía a su corazón…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca se había sentido tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo. Y sabía quien provocaba todos esos sentimientos encontrados en su cabeza…era ella…todo comenzó a hacerse mas complicado desde ese día en que le contó sobre su pasado. Sentía que parte de su corazón se lo había llevado con sus palabras y no estaba aún claro si algún día se lo devolvería…estar con ella era jugar con fuego y estaba consciente. Ella no era la chica de nadie, pero menos de él…nada los unía, nada la detenía para romperle el corazón de un golpe y lo sabía, ambos lo sabían…

Pero eso era amor, ahora entendía porque el amor era la mas peligrosa de todas las drogas, cura pero a la vez te puede matar…eso era ella…la peor de las medicinas…

Una vez había leído en esos libros antiguos que no había nada más bello que ver a una mujer dormir…sus labios cerrados y brillantes, su piel blanca, los cabellos revueltos por el sueño…los músculos relajados, todo era una invitación. Lo comprobó ese día. Ella no podía ser mas terriblemente hermosa de lo que ya era, no era posible…era como un ángel, y todos saben que el mas bello de los ángeles terminó gobernando el infierno…simplemente el maniqueísmo no funcionaba con ella que podía ser terriblemente peligrosa e infinitamente tierna al mismo tiempo, sin términos medios…sin condiciones, sin exagerar y con miles de secretos…

Su nuevo talón de Aquiles seguía jugando, esta vez con Neji…la veía desde el mirador de las palomas mensajeras, sentía un poco de pena, ella se reía en su cara de la orgullosa inteligencia del genio de los Hyuuga en su propia cara, mirándolo a los ojos…y él no se percataba…el chico no concebía en su cabeza que alguien tan delicado pudiera ser peligroso…pero él si, porque la conocía…

Ella lo miraba con esa pose de chica tímida y enamoradiza que tanto les gusta a los chicos mientras Neji trataba por todos los medios de acercarse a ella y robarle un beso, sin éxito. Seguía riéndose en su cara…mientras él la seguía observando pensando porque el no era así con él, porque no era todo lo caricaturesca que parecía frente a Neji…es que acaso… ¿acaso de verdad conocía a la verdadera Kirami Murasaki?

Esa pregunta lo sepultó en cavilaciones por mucho rato…desde hacía unos días ya no le importaba el hecho que lo estuvieran utilizando, mientras ella estuviera a su lado, no le importaba que jugara con él, con otros, con todos si eso quería, mientras conservara esa mirada, esos ojos que lo observaban de frente y sin temor, cada noche en la azotea del edificio…cada noche todo se detenía en su mundo…solo para verla sonreír…

-¿No podría ser mía…como?-dijo el con la serenidad de 15 años enfrentándose a sus monstruos-Solo podría…

-Esperar a que ella se percate que estas ahí…-dijo alguien completando la frase…

Era Shino, a quien, supuestamente, iba a matar esa tarde…lo miró unos segundos, había olvidado el enfrentamiento por completo…Aburame lo miró también, o eso le pareció que hacía tras los lentes oscuros…

-No tiene sentido enfrentarme a ti…ya estas muerto…-dijo el de los insectos-Estás tan muerto…

Gaara bajó la mirada, deshaciéndose de la pose ruda de hace uno rato…

-Tu…la quieres?

-Claro que sí…quien no la querría?-dijo Shino con la misma serenidad del chico de la arena…-Pero no es el amor que sientes tu…yo la quiero porque está sola, porque aunque se ve fuerte puede autodestruirse en cualquier momento…nadie puede acabar con ella, solo ella…pero no pienses cosas que no son, yo soy su familia…

-Ya no aspiro a que ella me ame, solo a que me deje amarla…-dijo Gaara-No podría…

-Pues eres mas imbecil de lo que creí si piensas eso…

Gaara alzó la vista, mirando a Aburame…que quería decir con eso?

-Solo hay tres hombres que han llegado al corazón de la verdadera Kira sin ser lastimados…-dijo Shino…y uno eres tu…

Gaara sonrió levemente, y su sonrisa le fue correspondida de cierta forma por el de los insectos…

-Quienes es el otro?

- Un antiguo amigo de su familia…Kakashi sensei…

-Me arriesgo a que me quiera como a ti…y aunque podría soportar ser su amigo…

-Te conformas con poco, eso dice mucho de ti, Gaara de Desierto…-dijo Shino- Mejor concéntrate en ella, no en mi…algún día se me olvidaría la razón porque quiero acabar contigo…

-Si…y tal vez yo recuerde también la razón…

Sonrió levemente al chico de los insectos y se fue, necesitaba asimilar las cosas que le acababa de saber…

-Pobre de Gaara-pensó Shino-si está enamorado de ella está muerto…

Conocía a Kira hace casi 4 años; la conocía tan bien que a veces dudaba que fuera humana. Tan tiernamente pérfida, tan infinitamente desconocida; siempre lograban sorprenderlo y eso era parte de su amistad…pero siempre daba la impresión que ella lo necesitaba mas que él…groso error, él en realidad no concebía su vida sin alguien que se la desordenara…

Esa tarde lo vio con Neji, y por alguna razón, algo dentro de su estomago, una sensación de ansiedad y pena le impidió salir por la noche a encontrase en la azotea…Kira llegó puntualmente a las 9, solo para ver que él no estaba…iba a irse pero la misma sensación en la boca del estomago la hizo saltar un par de edificios hacia la ventana de Gaara…

Tocó un par de veces, nadie contestó…iba a irse pero al mirar por el vidrio lo vio con los ojos muy abierto pero la mirada perdida…con un truco aprendido el primer año de ninja abrió la ventana y entró a su dormitorio…estaba como en trance…

-Ga…Gaara…-dijo ella-y su sola voz lo despertó…

-Kira…que haces aquí?

-Es que…no llegaste y creí que…que…no sé…estas bien? Que hacías?

-No lo sé…es que no me sentía bien-murmuró él mientras se acurrucaba sobre él mismo…-siento haberte preocupado…

-Te ves extraño…como…cansado…que te ocurre…

-Deben ser las pastillas…

-Usas drogas?-dijo ella sin pensar

-No, algo que me da Tsunade para controlar al Shukaku, a mi demonio…deben ser fuertes ya que todo me da vuelta…

Kira se le acercó y tocó su frente y luego su cuello, él cerró los ojos…

-Te traeré algo frío…de acuerdo?

Corrió al baño y empapó una toalla para ponérsela en la frente…al salir del baño Gaara estaba de pie, y se acercaba lentamente a ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared…

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo él con una voz profunda, mientras sus ojos se veían extraños, brillantes…

-Quieres que te lleve con Tsunade sama?-dijo algo asustada…

Gaara no le respondió, acercó su boca a centímetros de la de ella, a escasos milímetros, sin embargo, su rostro bajó hasta su cuello, quedándose allí, mientras sus manos se posaban una a cada lado de sus hombros, impidiéndole salir…

-Que bien hueles…-dijo Gaara en una frase que parecía esconder mucho…sus ojos brillaban mas, ella los había reconocido…eran ojos de lujuria…

-Gracias…-murmuró la chica sin saber que mas decir…

Sus labios rozaban su cuello, y su cuerpo se acercaba peligrosamente al de ella…ella solo cerró los ojos, no podía hacer mas, le gustaba, y por ello no estaba en condiciones siquiera de salir de esa posición un tanto incomoda…no estaba tampoco en condiciones de protestar…

-Quiero que me sueltes y te acuestes-dijo ella con una voz de seguridad que no supo bien de donde salió…

-Así estoy bien, gracias…dijo Gaara entre risas…

-Gaara, tienes fiebre…debo bajarte la temperatura, y para ello necesito que me sueltes…

-Mmm…déjame pensarlo…

Sus labios entonces besaron finalmente su piel, su cuello desde los hombros hasta llegar, lentamente a sus orejas…Kira tuvo que reprimir un quejido, algo que solo le daría mas chance al pelirrojo…al dejar de besarla la miró de frente, acercándola muy bruscamente contra su cuerpo, liberándola de sus brazos, pero que ahora la tenían muy fuertemente tomada de la cintura…soltó la toalla y su cuerpo se volvió lánguido y no respondía…ya no era de ella…Gaara la tenía con solo una mirada…

La miró de frente…y le sonrió…era como si pudiera sentir su corazón latir, sus hormonas estallar en ese instante…pero justo cuando parecía estar a merced del muchacho éste se desplomó…

Kira respiró aliviada y lo llevó a la cama…donde por las siguientes horas estuvo bajándole la fiebre…se recostó a su lado, mientras no estaba segura si dormía o no…a las tercera hora de vigilia despertó algo asustado…

-Que pasó?...

-Te desmayaste…-dijo ella sonriéndole, era el Gaara de verdad…-Creo que la temperatura te subió de pronto…

-Te hice daño?

-No…no me hiciste daño…quédate tranquilo que iré por Tsunade, de acuerdo? ella sabrá que hacer…solo descansa…

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos estaba en una cama de hospital…Sakura, que era la secretaria personal de la Hokage, lo miraba algo contenta…

-Ya estas mejor…que bien…le avisaré a Tsunade sama…

-Y…como llegué aquí?

-Kira te trajo…no lo recuerdas…ella te encontró…

Mientras Sakura entraba a la oficina de Tsunade la muchacha hablaba con la 5° explicándole lo que pasó…

-Ya despertó…en unas horas estará bien…

Kira sonrió mientras era observada por su tía…

-Y que fue lo que exactamente pasó antes de desplomarse?

-Bueno…dijo ella-Estaba como en trance…

-Temía eso…-dijo Tsunade-La medicina que preparé tiene algunos efectos secundarios, espero que sean pasajeros…

-Pasajeros?-preguntó Sakura-A que se refiere, Tsunade sama?

-Kira…no notaste algo extraño en Gaara…

-Extraño? aparte de estar en trance, de tener un shukaku o que pueda matarte con arena?

-Me refiero a su comportamiento anoche…trató de…hacerte algo?

-Algo?-dijo ella inocentemente-Algo como que?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero…

-No…no lo sé…

-Te hizo daño?

-No!-dijo ella-Ya les he dicho…no me hizo daño…

Sakura y Tsunade decidieron no seguir, nunca en la vida se hubieran podido imaginar que Gaara tenía ganas, no de matar a Kira, sino de intimar con ella…y ella no iba ser quien se los dijera, menos a Gaara…podría arriesgar su amistad, y no podía permitirlo, menos estando segura ahora que le gustaba…

-Y…como te sientes?-le dijo ella al entrar al cuarto de hospital…

-Mejor…gracias…pero no recuerdo bien lo de anoche-dijo él algo triste-Te hice daño?

-Ya te dije, ya les he dicho a todos…no me hiciste daño!

Gaara sonrió…

-Y entonces…esa marca en tu cuello?

-Que marca?

Kira se acercó a un espejo mientras pensaba: "Vaya que territorial!"

-Bueno…-dijo ella recuperando su compostura-Yo no diría que fue malo…

Gaara se levantó de la cama mientras se volvía a acercar a ella, esta vez solamente tocó con su mano su cuello…acariciándolo…en ese momento entró una de las enfermeras…

-Lo siento…-dijo el muchacho-No era yo…y no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo…

A Kira le habría gustado decirle que lo que menos le importaba era la marca en su cuello, que si fuese por ella podría marcar su territorio cuando quisiera, pero al parecer a Gaara no le gustaba perder el control…

_Espero que les haya gustado…la inspiración llegó al final pero llegó…espero pronto seguir actualizando…y dejen reviews y háganme feliz!_


	10. PERFIDIA

_**AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO!**_

_Disculpen la tardanza pero este capitulo salió prácticamente solo, igual que la ropa de los protagonistas así que si tienen menos de 10 años léanlo con un adulto irresponsable que pueda responderle sus preguntas….ahora…a leer…_

**CAPITULO 9: PERFIDIA**

Era evidente para las chicas que en esta ultima semana Neji había sucumbido, finalmente, a las excepcionales habilidades de su soldado Kira…solo era cuestión de tiempo, y poco…y la señal llegó el día en que ella no llegó por estar con Gaara en el hospital, ese día, el gran Hyuuga se tragó el orgullo de hombre y buscó a Sakura para preguntarle sobre la chica…

Kira?...ah…la chica del clan Murasaki?-dijo Sakura distraídamente, leyendo la angustia del muchacho en los ojos-la vi con Tsunade sama, al parecer tenía que hablar con ella, ya sabes, como son parientes lejanas…

Ya veo…

Es verdad lo que dicen de ustedes?-dijo la chica poniéndole leña al fuego…

Que dicen de nosotros?

Bueno…que los han visto juntos…no me malinterpretes, Tentén es mi amiga, pero ustedes hacen una linda pareja…

Tu crees?-dijo Neji casi sonriendo

Si…los vi un día…de verdad sales con ella?

Nos hemos visto…eso es todo…gracias por la información, Sakura…

Neji se marchó a entrenar, mientras Sakura convocaba a una reunión de emergencia en el baño de chicas, para finalizar la operación con todo un escuadrón…

Debiste verlo, Tentén…-dijo Sakura-El pobre tenía una cara de baboso!...que buena eres, Kira!...

Es de familia…me entrenan para esto…

No seas modesta!-gritó Ino-Si supiera como lo haces…

Confianza y entrenamiento, chicas…y bueno-dijo Kira-Que haremos ahora…

Ahora es el ataque…-dijo Tentén que había estado en silencio durante toda la reunión-quiero que sepa que lo engañaste, y que fue mi idea…quiero que sepa que conmigo no se juega…

Mmm…creo que ya se me ocurre que hacer…-dijo Kira mirando a Tentén…

Mientras las chicas conspiraban en contra de Neji, Gaara salía del hospital, no sin antes reunirse con Tsunade…

Te debo una disculpa, Gaara-dijo la Hokage-Debí informarte de las posibles contraindicaciones…

Contraindicaciones?...creí que…

Dime algo…-interrumpió Tsunade-recuerdas que pasó?

Vagamente…-dijo él-Pero al parecer traté de "propasarme" con Kira…pero no volverá a suceder, lo prometo…

"Propasarte"…ya veo…por eso Kira no quiso decírmelo…escucha Gaara: las pastillas podrían acelerar tu desarrollo hormonal…

Que quieres decir con eso?

Bueno…el shukaku ha atrasado un poco tu desarrollo biológico, las pastillas harán justamente lo contrario…

Espera...me quieres decir que con las pastillas voy a empezar a "andar en celo" o algo así…?

Yo no lo llamaría así, pero suena divertido…

No para mí, Tsunade…recuerda que yo debo usar las pastillas…

Si, lo sé…no te enojes, pero el hecho que no hayas querido atacar a nadie mas solo me dice una cosa; atracción animal…te gusta, verdad?

No voy a responderte, Tsunade…

Vamos…dime…

Tsunade y Gaara se llevaban bien, demasiado bien para ser los lideres de dos aldeas que han tenido sus diferencias en el pasado, pero a veces al chico de la arena le parecía que la Hokage de Konoha no era más que una vieja alcohólica e inmadura…que a veces daba miedo…pero que nunca podría parecer una Hokage seria…

Vamos dime-dijo Tsunade abrazándolo fuerte como lo hacía con Naruto…

Tsunade, suéltame…!

Vamos dime…

Dime…te gusta, verdad? reconócelo…

No lo haré…

Mmm…si no me dices te abrazo más fuerte…

Luego de zafarse de la Hokage salió hacia la habitación…aún se sentía algo mareado pero la arena reaccionaba bien a los medicamentos, por lo que no se preocupó de ello, estaba mas preocupado de su reacción frente a Kira, debía buscarla y pedirle disculpas por ello…

Kira y Neji quedaron de reunirse después del almuerzo en el lugar de siempre, el campo de entrenamiento N° 6 para conversar, aunque era evidente que a éste ya no le gustaba la idea de "solo hablar" con la chica de las Montañas…estaba preparado para lanzarse al agua con ella, con un guión muy bien elaborado en mente…

Caminó los minutos que transcurrían entre el comedor y el bosque en un silencio algo molesto…pero al llegar vio algo extraño…Kira estaba con alguien, y ese alguien era…

Tentén…que haces aquí?-dijo Neji, primero extrañado y luego algo molesto-Kira, estas bien?

La chica no dijo nada, pero no parecía sorprendida…

Crees que soy tan imbecil para llorar sobre la leche derramada, Neji?...por favor!...-dijo Tentén…-solo vine a…saludar a Kira, eso es todo…

Disculpa, Kira-dijo Neji ya muy molesto-Es que…Tentén y yo salimos hace un tiempo…pero eso ya es pasado…no es lo que crees…

Te recuerdo que fue solo hace un par de meses…

Lo que sea, ya no siento nada por ti…ahora yo…

Que? Me cambiaste por ella?-dijo Tentén desafiante. Kira miró al muchacho…

Eso no te incumbe…y deja en paz a Kira…

Vaya, al gran Neji Hyuuga le lograron derretir el corazón de hielo…eso si que es novedad…déjame felicitarte entonces, Neji-kun…

Espera…-dijo Kira con su ultima pose de niña ingenua…-Yo…te gusto, Neji?

Neji la observó y con una sonrisa, sacada de quien sabe donde, asintió…

Me gustas mucho…mas de lo que creí…y se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, Kira…

Quedaron el silencio unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa apareció por el rostro de Kira, pero no era la sonrisa que esperaba, era una burla…notó que Tentén también sonreía triunfante…

No solo eres imbecil, Neji Hyuuga…-dijo la chica Murasaki-…también eres engreído…

Kirea caminó hacia Tentén, y tocando su cuello con una mano, la besó suavemente en los labios, mientras Neji no entendía…absolutamente nada…

Sonrie para nosotras, Neji…-dijo luego de la escena Tentén-Acabas de aprender una lección muy importante…_NUNCA juegues con una chica...te podrían pagar con la misma moneda…_

Todo esto fue…planeado?-dijo el Hyuuga luego de unos segundos, al recuperarse del shock…

Desde la primera vez que vi como mirabas a Kira, supe que ella sería parte de mi pequeña vendetta, Neji…y bueno…ya sabes el resto…creo que no valoraste el poder de la fraternidad femenina…

No puedo creer que te prestaras para esto, Kira…creí que tú eras…

Diferente?...ni siquiera conoces a la verdadera Kira, Neji…-dijo la muchacha-Y no lo harás, es un lujo reservado para uno solo…

O sea que…todo fue falso…?

Mmm…bueno…si…lo siento pero no eres mi tipo…

Kira caminó con Tentén tomada de la mano mientras las chicas la esperaban a la salida del bosque…se felicitaron por la misión realizada pero en el fondo a Kira le daba un poco de lastima Neji…el solo hecho de tener que pasar por ello alguna vez le aterraba…pero no debía pensar en eso, porque ahora estaba libre para lanzarse de cara el viento, por el corazón de un chico que la había trastocado desde el primer día en que llegó…

Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Kira…no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-dijo Tentén-Me enseñaste mucho con esto…

Es mas importante que algún día perdones a Neji…él ahora entenderá que no se juega con las personas…

Lo sé…solo espero…encontrar alguna vez a alguien que valga la pena…

Niña…espera sentada-dijo Ino

Se abrazaron las cuatro chicas mientras consolaban a la afligida Tentén…

Solo necesitas tiempo…y paciencia, y llegará cuando menos lo pienses…

Mmm…creo que hablas por experiencia, no?-le preguntó Sakura guiñándole un ojo…

Hey!

Vaya, vaya…la chica de hielo tiene a alguien en la mira…-dijo Ino-Si es Shikamaru te mato aquí mismo…

No…es, bueno…Gaara…

Que? Gaara del Desierto! Estas loca?-dijeron Ino y Tentén al unísono…

Una gota cayó por la frente de Kira mientras Sakura sonreía…

Aún me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo…-dijo Ino

Que les ocurre? Que tiene de malo Gaara?

No…nada…es que solo…bueno…

No te preocupes-dijo Sakura-A las chicas aún les da un poco de miedo Gaara por lo que pasó hace unos años…pero saben que eso es pasado…

Si…claro, eso…

Además…-dijo Sakura-Gaara es un buen chico después de todo…y necesita a alguien como tu…

Pobre Gaara entonces…-dijo Ino…

Oye!

Dicen que Neji no se apareció ese día ni los siguientes por el instituto o las salas donde se realizaban las actividades de principios de invierno de los ninjas de Konoha…se excusó con Kakashi y éste lo entendió, pero sintió un poco de lastima por él…sabía lo que la pequeña Kira podía provocar y solo esperaba que no hubiera mas gente dañada, o no la invitarían a ningún otro programa de intercambio…

Para su suerte, Sakura y las chicas decidieron quedarse calladas con respecto a sus intenciones con Gaara, de ésta forma ni siquiera Kakashi y sus habilidades de espía pudieron detectarla…haciendo caso omiso del sabio proverbio chino que rezaba: "Si no quieres que nadie se entere…no lo hagas", Kira trazó sus estrategias para lograr algo con el chico del Desierto, o morir en el intento…porque después de escuchar de su propia boca decir "No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo…" no esperaba que él precisamente se le insinuara, así que todo debía hacerlo ella…aunque deba tragarse su orgullo de femme fatal…

Esa noche Gaara fue a su usual reunión con Kira en la azotea, la encontró extraña…más nerviosa de lo habitual pero supuso que era por lo que "esa noche"…

Hola…-dijo ella tímidamente mientras se paraba…

Kira debió notar la cara que uso Gaara porque luego de decir eso sonrió…no esperaba que él se diera cuenta que se veía especialmente hermosa esa noche pero luego desechó sus dudas, Gaara no era ciego…después de todo…

Por unos momentos ni es Shukaku ni su portador reaccionaron a la imagen que tenía en frente de sí…Kira nunca llevaba el cabello suelto, porque era demasiado y no le impedía reaccionar frente a un ataque, pero esa noche hizo una excepción…y su cabello oscuro se sacudía con la brisa y brillaba con la luz de la luna menguante…estaba enteramente vestida de negro, lo que hacía resaltar aún mas sus ojos extraños de gata…

Vaya…-dijo Gaara luego de recuperarse-Junto cuando creía que no podías verte mejor…no pregunto como has estado entonces, sería una pregunta estupida…

Gracias…supongo…-dijo ella-Tu te has sentido mejor?

Si…al fin estoy acostumbrándome a los medicamentos…y de eso quería hablar…

Gaara la invitó a sentarse, mientras el lo hacía cerca de ella, pero no tan cerca como ella hubiera querido…

Quería pedirte disculpas por lo esa noche…no era yo…

No hay problema, ya te lo he dicho…

No es eso es solo que…-Gaara tomó fuerzas-Los medicamentos tienen ciertos efectos secundarios que no me gustan, y creo que es mejor que mientras me acostumbre no nos veamos tan seguido…

De que hablas?

Que podría hacerte…mas daño…me entiendes?

No veo como, Gaara…

Kira, por favor…-dijo él algo triste-No te hagas la estúpida porque sé que no lo eres…es obvio que ese día traté de…acostarme contigo; me atraes y si sigues acercándote a mi algún día esto terminará mal…y no quiero hacerte daño…

Kira bajó la vista…sabía lo incomoda que era la situación para Gaara…probablemente nunca le había gustado nadie…y con un Shukaku descontrolado tampoco se jugaba…

Te gusto?

La pregunta era demasiado directa para esquivarla, así que solo la respondió…

No Kira, estoy enamorado de ti…no te parece estupido?-dijo el sonriendo-Nunca he querido a nadie, ni siquiera me había interesado alguna chica…y ahora todo esto es tan intempestivo y fuerte…te miro y algo dentro me quema…es insufrible esta situación, y los medicamentos no me ayudan mucho…

Kira no pensó que respondería con tanta sinceridad a su pregunta…pero él no se había detenido…solo era el comienzo…

Se que no eres la mejor de las chicas, pero tal vez por eso me enamoré de ti…porque no eres como las otras, porque eres diabólicamente impredecible y eso me fascina, y podrías romperme el corazón a golpes y aún te seguiría queriendo…idiota, no?

No…-le respondió ella-Porque a mi no me gustan los idiotas…

Kira se arrodilló frente a él y tomándole de las ropas lo beso, esperando que él le respondiera de alguna forma…cosa que hizo al primer segundo de contacto entre sus labios…con solo el leve roce el mundo pareció estallar, las manos de Gaara se abalanzaron sobre ella como esa noche y la temperatura subió en un par de grados antes siquiera de enlazar sus lenguas…un hambre súbita lo llevó a devorar su cuello hasta que la languidez de su cuerpo la botó al suelo de la azotea…su mirada era mas que depredadora…era asesina…

Me lo estas poniendo mas difícil de lo que creí, Kirami Murasaki-dijo él al recuperar el aliento unos segundos…

Hubieras preferido que te mandara al infierno, Gaara del Desierto?-dijo ella entre jadeos de cansancio…

El sonrió…le encantaba verlo sonreír, era la sonrisa mas ingenua del universo…una sonrisa de niño…un niño al que tomó de su chaqueta y lo acercó a su cuerpo, mientras éste respondía metiendo una mano entre su ropa y con otra acariciando, desde el hombro hasta sus manos haciéndola gemir del solo contacto con su piel…

En que momento él le había quitado la bufanda y su chaqueta, no lo recordaba…ni cuando ella hizo lo mismo con la chaqueta de chuunin que éste llevaba…lo único que sabía era que Gaara ya estaba tocando su piel hace rato, y ella había desabrochado el polerón de éste porque quería hacer lo mismo…

El chico ya estaba encima de ella hacía rato, cuando notó que de seguir así esto no terminaría bien…o mal, dependía del punto de vista…porque las manos corrían veloces cuando se trataba de tocarla…y no estaba seguro hasta que punto podría controlarse…

Creo que…si seguimos en esto…nos resfriaremos…-dijo Kira al parecer adivinando lo que él estaba pensando-Y odio tener catarro…es contagioso…

Tienes razón…-dijo él ayudándola a levantarse mientras ella se sentaba y él le ayudaba a ordenarse el cabello…le había sacado el polerón y ahora ella estaba el una polera que no cubría demasiado, y que no ayudaba en su recuperación…

Toma…cúbrete-dijo él mirando sus pechos y mordiéndose los labios, cosa que ella notó-Aún estoy convaleciente…

Ella sonrió, mientras en un abrazo le demostró que al parecer eso no le importaba…

Se me olvidaba decirte algo…-dijo ella susurrándole al oído…

Que es?

Que yo también te quiero…

_QUE LES HA PARECIDO?_

_me he demorado un poco pero es por una buena causa…es que el otro fics que estoy escribiendo me ha absorbido mas pero compensaré pronto…por cierto…¿Me dejarán reviews…?...espero que si porque como dicen por ahí, un fanfics feliz es un fanfics con reviews…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HOLA DE NUEVO….**_

_Este capitulo no es de los mejores pero ni modo…No me maten por favor!_

_Solo dejen reviews…creo que me quedan como 2 capitulo mas antes de dar termino a esta historia, así que espero sugerencias de finales…si?_

**CAPITULO 10: MI ENFERMEDAD…**

Algo de bruja tenía esa Kira Murasaki para dejarlo como lo dejó anoche…extasiado y hambriento de ella, como de un manjar del cual apenas había saboreado, eso, y con un terrible catarro que lo hacía estornudar cada 30 segundos…ni siquiera sabía que pudiera resfriarse pero luego de quitarse la mitad de la ropa en la azotea de ese edificio, era mas que probable que algún virus fuera participe de su sistema inmunológico luego de ello, y que haya disfrutado tanto como él …pero al fin y al cabo, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle…

Luego de ese episodio, y pese a los ruegos de sus hormonas y posiblemente las de ella, fue a dejarla a la ventana de su edificio, desde donde pudo ver a su hermana dormir babeando sobre su almohada…de allí, y junto con los ruegos de su piel, se marchó y al parecer durmió…no lo recordaba bien, solo recordaba no haber tenido pesadillas…

Mientras tomaba una ducha unas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, eran de un sueño que tuvo esa noche…que mas bien parecían recuerdos, o visiones…solo recordaba a un niño pequeño, de menos de un año, con el cabello oscuro y los ojos celestes como él…lo tomó en brazos mientras el viento susurraba un nombre…Oishi…

-Oishi?-dijo él mirando al pequeño-Ese es su nombre? Oishi?...tienes un lindo nombre, niño…pero, ¿Quién eres?

Miró al bebé con una sensación de cercanía que le sorprendió…él niño no temía de él, es mas, parecía sonreírle…

-Eres…

-Es tu hijo…Gaara del Desierto…-dijo la voz del Desierto…

Abrió los ojos y las imágenes desaparecieron, salió de la ducha pero trató de recordar el resto del sueño…sin éxito…fue extraño, pero de cierta forma la tibieza y calidez de ese niño lo hizo sentir diferente, feliz…

-Oishi…-dijo el en voz alta antes de salir de su habitación-Trataré de no olvidar ese nombre…

Kira despertó con los primeros vientos del invierno en Konoha…por información de Sakura supo que allí también nevaba, adoraba la nieve, sin mencionar que los entrenamientos y misiones en la nieve era su especialidad, obvio…en su hogar la mitad del año se encontraban sepultados en ello…además de su alegría por la nieve, algo que no era climático hacía pensar que no era todo eso la razón de tanta felicidad…nada pidieron sacarle, ni siquiera en broma…en el desayuno ella y Gaara se saludaron como siempre, y nadie pudo apreciar la complicidad de sus miradas…

-No te oí llegar anoche…Kira-chan-dijo Temari que sabía que su compañera de cuarto odiaba que la llamaran así-Donde andabas a esas horas…

-Pastelero a tus pasteles, Temari…

-Aguafiestas…-respondió ella-A ti no te interesa saber, Gaara?...tal vez a ti te dice…

Gaara casi sonrió…estaba frente a Kira y solo la observó unos segundos…

-No lo sé…-dijo él-Me dirías donde estuviste anoche?

-No se lo digo ni a mi sombra…

-Ya ves, Temari…esta chica es misteriosa…

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes están confabulados! creen que soy estupida o que?

Ambos se miraron, luego a ella, y se rieron…

-Tenemos clases, Sherlok Holmes…nos vemos…

Se fueron hacia lo que sería una mañana en el bosque con Kakashi mientras ambos sonreían…

-Y…cuando le diremos?

-Mmm…dejemos que especule unos días-dijo Gaara-Además…aún no te he pedido que seas mi novia…

-Vaya…pues mejor que te apresures, o te lo pido yo y no te vas a poder negar…

-Que no?

Movió la arena, que en unos segundos los transportó a las afueras de la ciudad, al otro lado del bosque de entrenamiento…

Sonrió mientras ella hacía lo mismo…

-Vamos a aclarar algo…-dijo él-Te amo…pero me niego a ser el único enamorado en esta relación…eso no significa que me porte como un idiota por ti, sabes?...yo también tengo autoestima, aunque he perdido mucha por tu culpa…

Ella solo lo tomó y lo besó rápidamente, para que se callara…y sacara sus conclusiones…le gustaba que fuera tan felina, porque nadie, definitivamente nadie lo había tocado nunca como lo hacía ella…

-Te queda claro ahora?-dijo ella al soltarlo-No eres el único enamorado aquí, sabes?...

Para cuando decidieron regresar al bosque ya se habían demorado más que Kakashi, que los esperaba junto con Sakura…

-Ups…-dijo Kira-Disculpa, nos perdimos en el camino de la vida, Kakashi sensei…

-Bueno…-dijo Sakura al verla llegar con Gaara, uniendo los cabos sueltos-Mejor empezamos…tenemos tiempo antes que empiece a nevar…

-Nevar?...-dijo Gaara-Va a ...nevar?

-Si, porque? eres alérgico o algo así?-le preguntó Kira al unirse al resto del gran grupo, unos 12 en total…

-No, nunca he visto nevar…-dijo susurrándole al oído…-Es que no soporto bien el frío…se me moja la arena…

-Mmm…yo puedo ayudarte en eso, no te preocupes…

-Muy bien…ya estamos todos…-dijo Kakashi e hizo una pauta-Hoy haremos un entrenamiento de supervivencia…trajeron todos sus implementos?

Todos asintieron, algunos mas entusiasmados que otros

-Se dividirán en grupos de 4 personas mas un monitor de la aldea que será observador, la idea es que hagan reconocimiento del territorio y encuentren una serie de elementos que sus monitores les dirán…los grupos que encuentren todos en menor tiempo serán los ganadores…los observadores le darán el resto de las instrucciones, la hora de termino de la actividad es a las 1700 horas…tendrán implementos extras y alimentos…ah…Olvidaba decirles que hay trampas en el camino…

Todo parecía muy bien planeado salvo por un pequeño detalle, el clima les jugaría una mala pasada…

-A continuación diré los grupos-dijo el sensei-Grupo 1: Irumi, Moiki y Temari, con ustedes irá Shino…

La pareja de chicos de la Roca miró con malos ojos al chico de lentes oscuros, excepto Temari que de cierta forma sintió alivio, todo por no ir con Ino…

-Grupo 2: Soito, Naike y Gaara, su monitor será Shikamaru…

Gaara y Kirami se miraron, era una pena no ir juntos pero ni modo, se divertirían después…

-Grupo 3: Masai y Kira, que irán con Sakura…

Ikari Masai era un niño de unos 13 con una apariencia hiperactiva y revoltosa…era de la aldea de la Cascada, alto y delgado, se veía algo torpe y hablaba con un acento tan extraño que a penas le entendía, pero al fin y al cabo sería su compañero…luego de unos segundos notó que no era su acento el extraño, sino que estaba comiendo siempre…

-Quieres tragar y decirme de nuevo lo que acabas de decir?-dijo ella a los 10 minutos de comenzar la actividad…

-Lo siento-dijo él-Te pregunté si eres chuunin…

-Bueno, en teoría no…-dijo ella-Pero pasé el examen…

-Y por que no te dieron la chaqueta?

-Porque dijeron que no la merecía…

-Y por que?

-Haces muchas preguntas, niño…

-Vaya, es que solo quería saber…eres de la arena? yo soy…

-De la cascada, lo sé, y no soy de la arena, no ves mi bandana?-dijo Kira ya algo molesta señalándole su brazo derecho, donde siempre la llevaba-Sakura quieres decirle que se calle…es molesto

-Soy solo observadora…-dijo la pelirrosada sonriendo…

-Disculpa, es que no puedo quedarme callado, de verdad pensé que eras de la Arena, como siempre andas con Gaara del Desierto…

No respondió.

-Eres del país de las Montañas, entonces debes estar acostumbrada al frío y la nieve no?

Silencio nuevamente. El frío empezaba a disminuir…creyó que era su impresión por estar caminando tan rápido…

-Entonces eres amiga de los de la Arena?

- Pero bueno, te vas a callar!

Media hora después había conseguido que el chico se callara, al precio de haberlo amenazado con enterrarlo en la nieve boca abajo si no lograba mantener el silencio…fue un verdadero infierno…Sakura lo soportaba, no sabía que tuviera tanta paciencia…

-Me recuerda a un antiguo compañero de equipo…-dijo la chica-Naruto…hace tiempo que no lo veo…a veces lo extraño…

Iba a seguir pero irremediablemente debía acordarse del resto de su equipo, cosa que ya no quería hacer…

-Vaya, y como soportaste?

-Bueno, digamos que fue parte del entrenamiento…

Dos horas después habían reunido la mitad de los objetos pedidos en la lista entregada por Sakura y no habían sido descubiertos, accionaron una trampa al ir discutiendo sobre que aldea tenía mejor clima…salvaron ilesos pero le descontaron tiempo, ahora tenían una hora menos para reunir el resto de los implementos…iban a descansar para comer cuando algo empezó a ocurrir, la temperatura osciló a su alrededor y Kira sabía lo que eso significaba…

-Maldición…a buscar un refugio, rapido!

-Que ocurre?-gritó Sakura

-Una tormenta de nieve, se acerca…

-De que hablas…nadie en la aldea anunció…

En ese momento empezó a caer la nieve en copos silenciosos en un primer momento, luego más pesados…a los 15 minutos las ráfagas de viento comenzaron a molestar…

-Les dije…necesitaremos un refugio…

La visibilidad empezaba a disminuir pero al fin dieron con una pequeña cueva escondida entre arbustos…entraron y al fin respiraron aliviados…

-No estén tan felices-dijo Kirami-Se pondrá peor…si no amaina en la próxima hora seguirá nevando hasta mañana…

-Pero…estamos lejos de algún refugio…apenas si tenemos equipo…

-Ese no es el problema-le respondió la chica de las Montañas a Sakura-El problema es otro…

-Que? El frío?

-El frío solo puede combatirse por gente que sabe como-dijo ella-Y el resto de los equipos están conformados por gente de la Arena y la Roca…solo espero que los de Konoha sepan hacer lo necesario…

Masai miró a Kira con cierto temor, pero ella supo que decir…

-Tú me ayudarás, chico…-le dijo-Tu exceso de azúcar nos mantendrá despiertos a todos…

El muchacho sonrío orgulloso de su hiperactividad por primera vez en su vida…

Pasaron cerca de dos horas metidos en la nieve…hasta que el frío empezó a helarles los huesos…

-Esto no va a calmar…-dijo Kira-Será mejor que ideemos un plan…el resto no debe estar lejos pero con la nieve se dispersaran y será la ruina de ellos…

-Y que haremos, no podemos ir con ello…o sí?

-No puedes salir de aquí…-respondió Sakura-Aunque sepas que hacer es peligroso que salgas sola!

-Lo sé…-dijo ella-Contactaré a mi amigo silencioso…

-A quien?-preguntó Masai

Kira sonrió, y con una pequeña rama revolvió el suelo, encontrando un insecto de apariencia inofensiva…-Esto me servirá…

-Que haces?-gritó el chico hiperkinetico saltando de un lado a otro…

-Solo siéntate y tranquilízate-dijo ella-Llamo a Shino…

-Quien es ese Shino? Es que acaso habla con los insectos?

-Se nota que no conoces a los Aburame, niño…

A la media hora de aquello, unas señales de luces fueron percibidas, por lo que decidieron caminar hacia ellas, aprovechando que la nieve había amainado…al llegar vieron una especie de casa abandonada, no muy grande pero lo suficiente para alojarlos a todos…

-Y bien?-dijo Kira al llegar…-Que es todo esto?

-La segunda parte de la actividad-dijo Shino muy serenamente-Supervivencia…

El resto de los chicos se miraron perplejos, mientras Kira y Temari, que parecían tener más experiencia, resoplaron resignadas…

-Entonces…quien está a cargo?-dijo Temari…-Necesitaremos un lider…

-Al demonio el lider…-dijo Kira-Debemos organizarnos…buscar leña e implementos para abrigarnos ya que la temperatura bajará drásticamente y nuestra ropa está húmeda…también debemos cerrar el lugar para evitar que la nieve entre…

-Hay una bodega atrás…-dijo uno de los chicos de la Roca, Moiki…-Podríamos buscar ahí…

-Me parece…también hay que buscar comida y agua…solo por si acaso…-dijo Kira…

Iban a ponerse a trabajar cuando Sakura los detuvo…

-Se les olvida algo, muchachos…-dijo ella-El ultimo grupo…

Kira y Temari se miraron…Gaara…

-Ellos fueron desviados y ahora debes estar perdidos en medio del bosque…-dijo la chuunin medico-Deben ir por ellos…

Kira volvió a resoplar…

-Yo lo haré, tengo experiencia en este clima…

Preparó su mochila para salir de inmediato cuando vio a Temari haciendo lo mismo…

-Que haces, no podemos ir las dos…

-Porque no?

-Porque necesitan a líder, tonta…-dijo Kira-Tu les darás seguridad…

-Pero…no puedes ir sola…

-Iré contigo-dijo Sakura-Por si hay heridos…

Salieron mientras la nieve empezó a aumentar, y con ello el viento y el frío…corrieron cerca de media hora sin descanso entre el clima inclemente, hasta que dieron con un claro en el bosque…Kira se quedó unos segundos ahí sin decir nada…

-Que te pasa…me congelo aquí, sigamos…

-Espera, hay rastros de arena aquí…

-Arena? …Y que?...

-Que la arena está sobre la nieve, eso quiere decir que Gaara estuvo por aquí…si lo encontramos daremos con el resto…

Siguieron cerca de una hora más el rastro de arena, que los llevó hacia una cueva cubierta por los arbustos y la nieve…

-Aquí están-dijo Sakura-Puedo sentir chakras…

Al entrar, una fogata iluminaba los rostros tristes de todos, incluso en de Shikamaru…

-Que pasa?

-Que es lo que suponía…-dijo Kira-Ustedes no llegaron porque algo los detuvo, cierto? Donde está Gaara?

-Está…mal…caímos en una trampa, pero él…-dijo Soito, de la aldea de la Cascada-Nos atrapó para evitar que caigamos en el lago congelado, pero…

Kira se acercó a un cuerpo casi innerte…era Gaara…

-El los protegió pero la arena no le funcionó muy bien en este ambiente…y cayó al lago…-dijo Shikamaru-Creo que esto acaba aquí, este entrenamiento debe ser suspendido, Gaara podría morir ni no se le atiende a tiempo…

-Me haré cargo-dijo Sakura señalando a Nara-Tu llevate a los otros hacia nuestro refugio, dejamos señales en los árboles…

Sakura tomó su pulso y luego lo examinó más detenidamente…

-Si tuviera mi equipo…pero creo que aún así…

-Debes avisar a los jounins-dijo Kira al ver que no hacía nada…-Yo me encargaré de él mientras tanto…atrás…

-Pero, apenas puede respirar…que puedes hacer?

-Un choque eléctrico hará reaccionar su cuerpo…

-Y de donde sacaremos una corriente eléctrica?

-De mi…-dijo ella-Atrás…empezó a concentrar su chakra mientras era observada por la chica-Había prometido no usarla nunca mas pero ni modo…no voy a dejar que muera…

Sus ojos se hiceron transparentes mientras un destello sin sonido salió de su mano derecha…luego de ambas, el choque hizo levantar a Gaara unos veinte centímetros del suelo…pero lo hizo abrir los ojos…

-Estarás bien…pero necesito que no te duermas, me oyes?

-Creí que estaba muerto…

-No lo digas ni de broma-dijo ella besándolo levemente en los labios, luego de ello miró a Sakura-Ve por ayuda, me quedaré aquí y trataré de hacer algo…

Sakura no estaba en condiciones de decir nada, era mas que claro que ambos tenían algo por lo que salió y fue por su equipo al refugio…ahí vería que hacer…al volverse por ultima vez, vio que Kira le decía…

-No te tardes, Sakura…si Gaara muere juro que Konoha pagará por ello…

_Si...ya se que Gaara es súper poderoso y un arma y le ninja mas poderoso de su aldea y blabla…etc… pero de verdad quería que, por una vez en la vida, sea la chica la que salve al chico de una situación de peligro…ah…hace unos años atrás vi una película de Van Kilmer que se llamaba "El Santo"…el capitulo siguiente lo tomo de una de las escenas de ésta…_

**_RECUERDEN LO QUE DICE SENSEI HOLOFERNES: "UN FANFICS CON REVIEWS ES UN FANFICS FELIZ…"_**


	12. RESUCITAME

**_Antes que nada…este es el capitulo de fanfics es el que, definitivamente, mas me ha costado y por una sencilla razón: LEMON…si, lemon… no está fuerte ni sado pero, como se dice aquí en Chile, "Es lo que hay"_**

_**Gracias por los reviews anteriores y aunque corro el riego de perder a mis fanáticos…aquí va el siguiente capitulo…**_

**CAPITULO 11: RESUCITAME…**

-Por favor que no se muera…-dijo Kira entre susurros-Que no se muera…

Sakura había partido hacía menos de media hora y Gaara, aunque parecía despierto…no se movía, su cuerpo estaba frío y su pulso débil…no solo era hipotermia, al parecer todo su chakra había sido ocupado…

-Gaara…Gaara escúchame…-dijo la muchacha-Donde está tu chakra?

-No…lo se, Kira…ya estaba así antes de salvar a los niños…creo que son, las pastillas…

-Maldición!-refunfuñó ella…

Le comenzó a quitar la ropa húmeda mientras lo acercaba más al fuego, sus cabellos mojados se veían mas oscuros que de costumbre…sus mejillas estaban pálidas, sin vida…lo cubrió con su manta mientras lo movía…

-Gaara, levántate…no puedes dormirte…vamos, dime algo, pregúntame lo que sea…

-Que edad tienes?

-Que que edad tengo? pero si sabes que edad tengo…

-Nunca me lo has dicho?

-15…y medio… tu?

-Cumpliré años en septiembre…16…

-Vaya…pensé que eras menor que yo…

-Doy esa impresión…

Volvió a quedarse en silencio…

-Gaara, no…despierta, no puedes cerrar los ojos-le dijo ella nuevamente…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, soy bueno en esto…

-Vamos…siéntate un rato cerca del fuego…

Ella llevaba una bufanda oscura muy larga, un regalo de su abuela, se la sacó y la puso en su cuello mientras él abría los ojos, sorprendido, ante ese gesto de cariño…se ruborizó, aún sabiendo que no era la primera vez que ella lo tocaba…bajó la vista…

-Que te pasa?-dijo ella-Ni que fuera la primera vez que te toco…

-Lo sé pero…no sé…la forma en que lo hiciste…me sentí…protegido…

-Pues te estoy cuidando, como a un niño pequeño…-dijo ella sonriendo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza del chico en su regazo, abrazándolo…-Así que nada de reclamos, OK?

-Se siente bien…no voy a protestar…

-Eres huérfano, verdad?-dijo ella, arriesgándose a tocar una fibra muy delicada en el corazón de él…-Parece que nunca has tenido afecto de nadie…

-No, nunca…sabes bien que soy peligroso…

-No, no lo eres-le respondió resuelta, mientras lo empujaba mas hacia su cuerpo-No eres una amenaza, solo eres…tu, eres Gaara del Desierto…

-Soy Kasekage…dijo él-Cuando regrese a la Arena todo habrá cambiado…aún así, seguiré enamorado de ti…

-Kazekage? eso quiere decir que…

-Que tendré mucho papeleo cuando regrese de esto…

-Pues…no quiero comprometerme a algo a largo plazo ¿sabes?-dijo ella-Pero es probable que nunca te olvide…

Gaara sonrió…ser necesitado, ser querido…al fin alguien de verdad tenía sentimientos reales por él…por primera vez se sentía querido, protegido, era una sensación extraña, pero embriagadora…

-Me amas?-dijo Gaara casi en un susurro…espero una respuesta por mucho tiempo…

-Si…creo…

-Crees?

-No lo se, me confundo contigo al lado…-dijo ella-Sabes lo que es venir de una familia de espías y enamorarse…es la muerte…en mi clan no nos enamoramos, porque el amor te traiciona…o al menos eso dicen mis tías…

-Pues son estupideces, creo yo…nadie manda en tu corazón…que dicen tus padres?

-No mucho, nunca conocía a mi padre…o al menos no lo recuerdo…-dijo ella-Murió cuando era pequeña; mi madre también, en una misión hace mas de 5 años…

-Lo siento…no sabía que eras…como yo…-dijo él, jadeando…le costaba hablar, se sentía cansado pero luchaba para mantenerse despierto…no era el momento de morirse, menos ahora que había encontrado a Kira…

-Mis tías y mi abuela me criaron…de cierta forma me lavaron el cerebro…me hicieron creer que el amor real no era para nosotras, que solo nací para…

-Matar y dar honor a tu aldea y tu clan, verdad?-dijo Gaara-Lo sé…pero el amor existe para gente como nosotros…

Ella le sonrió, se comprendían perfectamente…se inclinó hacia él y lo besó lentamente, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearse, sus lenguas se entrelazaron lentamente por sus bocas, sus labios fueron mordidos y bebidos en silencio, un silencio solo interrumpido por la tormenta y los trozos de leña de la fogata…en ese instante Gaara se levanto de su regazo mientras se seguían besando, estaban en cuclillas, uno frente a otro, ella tocó su cuello, aunque estaba lucido, su pulso aún era débil y su piel estaba fría…

-Esto requiere medidas extremas…-dijo ella mientras se quitaba de a poco la ropa, que era mucha…-Recuéstate en el piso…

-Que haces?-dijo Gaara algo extrañado, ya que nunca le había siquiera insinuado algo, pero su cuerpo pesaba y no podía con la fuerza de la chica…que comenzaba a tocarlo…

-Necesitas calor…yo te la daré…

La chica le sacó la manta y la bufanda de su abuela, e introducía sus manos por dentro de su ropa…

-Crees que esto sea…buena idea…-preguntó Gaara mientras ella comenzaba a bajar por sus caderas y él emitía algo parecido a un quejido, más bien de placer…

Ella notó que aún estaba pálido, así que le fue quitando la ropa mientras ella había lo mismo con la propia…sus manos iban cada vez mas lejos, acariciándolo y dándole calor, hasta que, de pronto, Gaara comenzó a reaccionar…sacó sus manos de donde las tenía…y la miró de frente…

-Quieres acaso que a los dos nos de algo?-dijo él casi reprendiéndola…

Y la beso de nuevo, mientras bajaba por su cuello…ella tenía aún sus pantalones puestos pero estaba solo cubierta de un peto corto mientras que él estaba hace rato con el torso desnudo y el pantalón desabrochado…se miraron y no dijeron nada…salvo sonreír…

Gaara se sentó, mientras ella se abalanzaba de a poco sobre él, acariciando su cuerpo, dándole calor y quitándole al aliento…el no sabía muy bien sobre eso, había pasado con ella, del desconocimiento total sobre el afecto humano a una necesidad enfermiza de tener su piel…Kira sabía que solo era cuestión de practica, solo que ella solo sabía la teoría…pero no era el momento de cortar nada…el tiempo diría…estaba seguro que Gaara nunca había tenido sexo con alguien por lo que le agradaba la idea de entregarse a él sabiendo que sería algo que ambos recordarían para siempre…

Mientras Gaara seguía acariciándola, besando su cuello y sus labios una de sus manos subía sus pechos acariciándolos y quitándole de paso lo ultimo que le impedía verlos por completo…él la miró, lujurioso, y empezó a bajar con sus labios, lamiendo sus pechos mientras quejidos de placer salían de su boca…sentada sobre él como estaba, su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás, haciendo presión con sus piernas en las caderas del chico, al lamer sus pezones, la chica lanzó un grito de placer cerrando los ojos, mientras sus ojos destellaban, sus manos que acariciaban el cuello de Gaara bajaron por su espalda en arañazos firmes hasta sus caderas, y se introducían el pantalón del muchacho, explorando lo desconocido…esta vez fue ella la que sonrió…y el muchacho el sorprendido…

Afuera la tormenta aumentaba, pero ellos no parecían sentirlo, la temperatura de la cueva subió un par de grados en pocos minutos mientras la guerra por sus cuerpos apenas comenzaba…

Quizás habían una razón por la que decían que dos chicos como ellos no podían estar juntos, tal vez demasiado poder, demasiado chakra…pero el Shukaku de Gaara había despertado desde el mismo instante en que ella bajo las manos. Kira, por su parte, no pudo reprimir más el lado felino de su clan, que la enorgullecía tanto…

Ya le habían dicho alguna vez que era demasiado chakra, que esa era la razón por la que aíslan a las personas como Gaara, y como ella…que una relación así era prácticamente un suicidio, la energía se desborda y no vuelve a la normalidad…sabía entonces que no podía enamorase de alguien como ella, pero no pudo evitarlo…

-Quieres seguir con esto?-dijo la chica mientras recobraba el aliento todavía sentada sobre él, apoyando su cuerpo en el de él y su cabeza en su cuello desnudo…lo apretó fuerte, sintiendo como sus pechos hacían presión en el cuerpo del muchacho de la Arena…

-Tu que crees?

-Creo…que la primera vez es difícil, pero podemos intentarlo…

-Te…dolerá?-dijo él mirándola algo asustado…pero de cierta forma quería saber si había hecho eso antes…

-Escucha…lo que haremos ahora lo recordaremos siempre-dijo ella-Y si, me dolerá un poco…pero solo un poco…

-No quiero hacerte daño, no importa la forma…-dijo Gaara abrazándola

Ella cerró sus labios con sus dedos…susurrándole que todo estará bien…

Ayudó a Gaara a quitarse el resto de la ropa mientras ella hacía lo mismo…debía reconocer que era hermoso, era una belleza extraña…pura, su cuerpo parecía tallado en mármol, pálido y frío…sus dedos largos, su rostro de niño atormentado, sus ojos de bestia…

Las manos del chico recorrieron su espalda desde su cintura hasta su cuello, mientras ella hacía lo propio, se besaron en silencio…ella lentamente se acercó a su cuerpo, abriendo las piernas para recibirlo en silencio, se comenzaron a mover, primero lentamente pero luego mas rápido…entre gemidos de placer ambos parecían entenderse mejor que con palabras, él bajó sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la chica, sabía que le iba a doler, se suponía, así que optó por terminar con esa parte lo mas rápido posible…en una idea algo extraña de su parte, subió con una de sus manos hasta su cuello, sacando el cabello a su alrededor y lamiéndolo hasta que de pronto lo mordió, ella parecía perdida, con los ojos cerrados, en ese instante la tomó con fuerza, presionado su cuerpo al de la chica…ambos fueron sacudidos por una fuerza extraña proveniente de sus propios cuerpos…un segundo detenido en el tiempo…

Era el momento de penetrarla, pero no sabía si era buena idea, primero que todo sabía que la primera vez a las chicas le dolía, y mucho…y Kira le había dado a entender que era su primera vez…pero ya no podía contenerse, si iba a hacerlo debía ser ahora, o apartarse de ella…optó por la primera alternativa…y rápido, se introdujo en ella, sabiendo que excitado como estaba podía hacerle mucho daño, una vez adentro no sabía si podía salir…sintió como ella se sacudió algo violenta pero la tomó para evitar perder el ritmo, su cuerpo al principio estaba quieto, tenso, lo que evidenciaba que era la primera vez que alguien intimaba con ella…

La miró, quería saber si le hacía daño…pero sus ojos se entreabrieron y lentamente su espalda se arqueó hacía atrás…se relajo de a poco…sin separarse Kira cayó y Gaara, sobre ella, respondió a su silencio y su entrega con un beso, mientras se movían entre las sombras y el silencio daba paso a gemidos cada vez mas seguidos…sus cabellos revueltos, sus ojos brillaba, eso solo lo excitaba mas, lo llenaba de sensaciones extrañas, cada respiración entrecortada de la chica lo avivaba mas, cada gota de sudor en sus cuerpo, hasta que el aire se calentó demasiado y ambos parecían quedarse sin aire…

Kira seguía el ritmo sin protestar…la forma en que se mantenía lucido para complacerla, mientras ella parecía por momentos lejana, pérdida en sus ojos…hasta que a ambos lo sorprendió el Cielo, algo dentro de ellos, una mezcla de placer y felicidad, de energía que fluía entre ellos y los unía…¿amor?

Gaara seguía mirándola sin decir nada…ya no eran los de hace media hora…se sentían nuevos, mas vivos…él acarició su rostro, mientras acomodaba sus largos cabellos que se mezclaban, húmedos, por su frente…

-Estás bien?

Ella solo sonrió…y con un movimiento de sus manos que Gaara supo interpretar, acercó su boca a la de ella, y se besaron…el muchacho se acostó a su lado, abrazándola de la cintura…mientras la contemplaba en silencio, ella estaba cansada, mucho mas después de lo que habían hecho…

-Extraña forma de resucitar gente, no crees?-dijo Gaara de pronto, Kira abrió los ojos, mirándolo risueña…-Espero que no lo hagas muy seguido…

-Ese será un lujo reservado solamente a ti…

La tormenta amainó y sus cuerpos volvían a la normalidad, rápidamente se vistieron para no perder el calor…atizaron las brasas del fuego un poco mas, abrazados al silencio esperaron que el día amaneciera…

-Es mejor que descanses…-dijo Kira al chico dándole un beso dulce en los labios-Aún no recuperas tu chakra…

-Pero…ya me siento mejor…mucho mejor…

-Lo sé, pero aún así recuéstate…

Puso su cabeza en las piernas de la chica y cerró los ojos, el frío ya no existía, ya nunca más sería invierno con ella a su lado…y pensar que odiaba cuando hacía frío. Estaba seguro que de ahí en adelante iba siempre a adorar la nieve, le iba a recordar a ella…

Al amanecer el cielo despejó por lo que decidieron iniciar la marcha hacia el refugio…a medio camino vieron como las huellas dejadas la tarde anterior habían sido despejadas por la nieve o el viento…

-Maldición!-dijo Kira-El resto de las huellas no está…deberemos seguir así, solo espero encontrar el refugio…

Caminaron mas, mientras Kira sostenía de la mano a Gaara, como a un niño pequeño…

-Crees que me voy a perder o algo así?-dijo él…-No iré a ninguna parte, Kira…

-Lo se, pero por si acaso…no quiero que te me escapes…

Caminaron uno al lado del otro por otra media hora, el viento se empezaba a levantar, ella tomó su larga bufanda y se la puso en el cuello con el mismo gesto maternal de la primera vez…

-Mejor abrígate…o deberé resucitarte otra vez…

Llegaron al refugio a mitad de mañana, en él solo estaban Shino y Shikamaru…al parecer haciendo guardia…

Ambos sonrieron al verlos llegar, despertaron al resto de inmediato, y sentaron a Gaara cerca del fuego, mientras Kira le quietaba la ropa húmeda…y lo abrigaban con mantas…

-Pero…si ya estoy bien…-dijo éste protestando como un niño…

En eso Temari llegó de ir a buscar leña, sorprendida como estaba se abalanzó sobre su hermano…mientras una gota caía por la frente de todos…

-Que hay del resto?

-Durmiendo en el cuarto contiguo…-dijo Shino-Lo habilitamos cuando vimos que la tormenta no calmaría…las mantas la encontramos en una de las habitaciones y hasta tenemos comida…todo gracias a ti…

-A mi?

-Si…nos organizaste, no?-dijo Temari-Yo solo supervisé…

-Que hay de Sakura? Donde está?

Llegó aquí cuando ya estaba oscuro…no pudimos avistar a nadie hasta que la tormenta calmó hace unas horas…ya debe estar en la aldea, no tardará en llegar…

Kira por fin, luego de todo lo pasado, se sentó y se relajó…había caminado horas en la nieve para rescatar a Gaara, estuvo en vela toda la noche cuidándolo y de paso gastó todo su chakra en sus muy poco ortodoxas técnicas de resucitación…

-Creo que es mejor que descanses unas horas…-dijo Shino al verla rendida-Aún necesitaremos caminar unas cuantas horas en la nieve para salir de aquí…

-Pero…y si Gaara…

-Gaara estará bien-dijo el chico de los insectos al ver como era atendido por Temari y todo el resto de las chicas que había en ese refugio-

-Y si me necesitan?

-Demonios Kira!-exclamó Shino mientras el resto retrocedía…nunca lo habían visto siquiera exaltado-Hay 12 personas aquí…quieres callarte y dormirte de una vez!...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…lo haré…

Apoyó su cabeza en una almohada hecha de ropa y al calor del fuego el cansancio la venció…había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo…merecía un descanso…

_**Bueno, hice lo posible para que este capitulo para mayores de 18 no resultara burdo u ordinario, o cargado al sado…nunca había escrito lemon así que perdonen si esto lo lee algún experto o experta en la materia…**_

_**El siguiente capitulo…El final….**_


	13. CAPITULO 12

_**Antes que nada, este capitulo es el final y como tal quiero dedicárselo a alguien, se lo prometí la semana pasada antes del Huracán Emily así que…va por ti, Norka… y saludos a la isla de Cozumel (creo que se escribe así…)**_

**CAPITULO 12: JUST LIKE HEAVEN**

Pues si, hizo lo que tenía que hacer…hacer pagar a un insensible, hacer amigas de verdad, ver a sus antiguos compañeros, salvar a un hombre y enamorarse de él…fue definitivamente el mejor campamento que recuerde, y ni siquiera debió soportar la inanición como en los que hacían en su país…y aquí el invierno era bastante benévolo, a pesar de lo que decía Gaara…pero bueno, si estaba en el hospital con gripe no era por su poca resistencia al frío sino por practicar sus técnicas de resucitación con diez grados bajo cero…

-Vaya Kira-dijo Shizune al entrar a la habitación-No entiendo como te fuiste a enfermar tanto…

-Debió ser la ropa húmeda-dijo ella para luego pensar: "Tal vez fue quizás la falta de ésta"…

Habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron y desde que Kakashi les informó que todo era parte del plan de supervivencia, cosa que solo los organizadores –y no lo chunnins de la aldea- sabían de antemano…Kira no vio la cara de Sakura al increpar a Kakashi pero todos los presentes podían describirla muy bien…ahora si tenía suerte no lo dejarían internado producto de los golpes que le propinó su ex- alumna…

-Kira, tienes fiebre…no mucha pero puede agravarse…

-Maldición! Eso significa que me quedaré aquí?

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré…es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella…

Y ahí estaba, la aparición casi cinematográfica de Gaara, en ayuda de su damisela en peligro de una inyección de antibióticos…

-Pero, Gaara…ella esta con gripe, puede ser contagioso…

-Mi Shukaku me protege-dijo él-Y ya estoy bien, además, le debo mi vida…literalmente.

-Supongo que no habrá problema…pero no se salvará de la inyección…

-No!...por favor no…Gaara dile que no…

-Está bien, esperaré afuera, es por tu bien, Kira…

Se escucharon varios gritos, cosas tiradas por el suelo, hasta que Shizune salió gritando que la ayudara a sostenerla…

-Bien, lo quieras o no tendré que hacerlo…acaso nunca has estado con gripe?-dijo enfadada Shizune-No me hagas llamar a Shikamaru que te hará su jutsu de sombras…

-Atrévete!

Gaara la tomó de los hombros y la lanzó contra una de las camas, mientras Shizune preparaba si jeringa…no fue tan espectacular como la cara de espanto de Shizune al ver, de paso, que la chica tenía un tatuaje al final de la columna, a la altura del cóccix…

-Que! Fue cuando me gradué de la academia…

-En serio?-dijo Gaara tratando de acercarse, que casi actúa con su pose de: Ah…gran cosa, ya lo había visto…

La pálida y confundida Shizune dio de alta a la chica y se la llevó Gaara junto a sus cosas y una caja de pastillas y remedios para la semana…

-Me sigue doliendo el trasero…no puedo creer que le hayas ayudado a agujerearme los glúteos…

-Hubieras preferido que lo hiciera yo?

-Bueno, eso sonó pervertido pero ya que insistes…

-Ah, no!...-dijo Gaara muy serio-Ya escuchaste a la doctora…reposo absoluto, mucho liquido, nada de comida chatarra y NADA de ejercicios bruscos…

-Aguafiestas…

Llegaron a su habitación (la de Gaara) y sus cosas ya estaban ahí…

-Espera…de verdad me quedaré aquí?

-No te quedarás con Temari que está siempre saliendo y entrando, así no te vas a mejorar-dijo Gaara-Aquí hay espacio…calentaré agua para tomar té, recuéstate que necesitas descansar…

Veía a lo lejos como el chico ponía el hervidor y sacaba té, limones y otras cosas de unas bolsas de mercado, la miraba de reojos de vez en cuando, al parecer quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía…

-Lamento que estés enferma por mi culpa…

-No es tu culpa, yo quise hacerlo, además solo es una gripe, no es para tanto, acaso tu nunca te has enfermado?

-Pues antes me protegía el Shukaku pero creo que las pastillas lo están haciendo perder su efecto…-dijo el chico de la arena-Así que me dices si exagero…porque a mi nunca me han cuidado de un catarro y no sé muy bien…

-En realidad-le respondió ella-me gusta tu atención…

-Te dolió?-dijo él de pronto

-La inyección? Claro que me dolió un demonio la…

-No, no eso…me refiero a lo otro, esa noche cuando…

-Ah…eso…-dijo ella algo sonrojada-Bueno…para ser mi primera vez lo pasé bastante bien…no me quejo para nada…

-Espera…que quieres decir con eso?

-Gaara…acaso nunca has tenido conversaciones de chicos en las que presumen de las chicas con las que han estado?

-No tengo muchos amigos…

-Pues…si presumes de mi te mato-dijo la chica-Pero considérate un conocedor nato…

-Gracias…supongo…espera, te sonrojaste?

-No, yo no me sonrojo, es la fiebre…

-Si…estas sonrojada-dijo el-Pues prepárate para cuando tomé confianza y ambos estemos en mejores condiciones…

La besó en los labios acariciando su rostro pero paró de improviso cuando estuvo listo el té…Kira se quedó algo paralizada con ese beso, con las ganas algo atragantadas y no le gustó, todo su cuerpo se erizaba al solo contacto con el de él, eso solo significaba que estaba enamorada de él…

-Te amo, ahora si es seguro…-dijo la muchacha

Gaara tenía el tazón de té con limón en la mano, no pudo evitar sonreírle, acercándose a ella la besó de nuevo, esta vez mas profundamente; ella estaba recostada en la cama mientras él, inclinado sobre ella posó primero sus labios, luego una de las manos en su rostro mientras dejaba el tazón en la mesita de noche y la ponía entre las mantas para no caer encima de ella…mientras las manos de ella pedían a gritos el cuello de él…en ese instante el muchacho perdió el equilibrio pero lo recobró pronto con sus codos, que estaban a la altura de los pechos de la chica, de a poco su cuerpo, encima del de ella se fue acomodando, y sus labios pasaron de su lengua a su cuello, sus rodillas sostuvieron su peso y sus manos empezaban a acariciar su cintura…

-No, espera…-dijo él sonriendo-No me voy a aprovechar de una débil mujer enferma…

-Pues yo me aproveché de ti…-dijo ella riendo…-pero tienes razón, no estoy en condiciones de…hacer ejercicios bruscos…

-Por eso te amo-dijo él saliendo de la cama y besándola en la frente-Porque estas un poco loca…

La obligó a tomarse el tazón de té y las pastillas para bajarle la fiebre, y solo lo hizo con la condición que él le contara un secreto…a veces si era como una niña…

-Y bien?-dijo ella al finalizar…

Gaara hizo que se pusiera su pijama y se acostara, el sol ya había caído hace rato y esa noche no tendrían salidas ni azoteas ninguno de los dos…el muchacho se sentó a los pies de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared…

-Pues bien…soñé con nuestro hijo…

-Disculpa?

-Que soñé con mi hijo, con nuestro hijo hace unas noches…primero no lo había asimilado pero al verte ese día dormir en el refugio lo supe…era hermoso, tenía tu cabello y tu sonrisa…

Kira lo miró estupefacta, una cara que pocos habían apreciado…

-Gaara…en mi clan solo…nacen mujeres…

Bajo la cabeza mientras unía los cabos…

-Tal vez viste a tu hijo-agregó ella-Pero no a mi hijo…

El aire se heló, ella cerró los ojos abrumada, pero Gaara respondió a su silencio tomando una de sus manos…

-Se llamará Oishi, y será nuestro hijo-dijo él muy firme-Y no me hables de maldiciones ni cosas imposibles, ambos sabemos que lo imposible no existe, nosotros somos testigos de ello; nuestro hijo nacerá, será nuestro porque nuestro amor lo hará posible. Nunca amaré a nadie más que a ti, y si las excepciones existen, él será la más hermosa de todas…

Sus palabras le daban más confianza que todas las corazas del mundo, había mas remedio en ellas que en todas las medicinas y mas seguridad que en las leyes naturales…le sonrió…

-Oishi, ah?-dijo Kira sonriéndole-es un lindo nombre…y que bueno que ya sepamos su nombre, será mas fácil así…

-El será solo el primero-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la muchacha-Tendremos muchos…4 por lo menos, 2 niños y 2 niñas, que te parece?...tal vez mas, si así lo quieres…

-Obviamente tu no los vas a llevar en tu vientre y no lo vas a parir-dijo ella resuelta-son 36 meses embarazada…3 años, para cuando termine de parir estaré hecha una ballena!

-Pero serás la ballena mas hermosa del mundo!

-Oye!...además, para eso primero debemos casarnos, no crees?

-Cuando quieras…

-Es en serio, Gaara-reiteró la muchacha-Y primero debemos sobrevivir…a la guerra que se avecina…

-Pues lo haremos…y aunque esta guerra dure años yo seguiré esperando…

-Y yo también, Gaara…te lo prometo…-dijo ella en un suspiro-Y tendré tu media docena de hijos…

-En serio?

-Claro…si puedo soportar 4…

-No bromees con eso, Kira…

La joven le respondió con una sonrisa que no pudo negar, la besó en los labios hasta que la obstrucción nasal se lo permitió a ella y luego la hizo dormir…y cuando se aseguró que de verdad dormía salió por un poco de aire…en la azotea lo esperaba Shino…

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres saber…

-Estaría mejor al cuidado de un especialista, o al menos en su propio dormitorio…

-Eres demasiado sobre protector, Aburame-dijo el chico de la arena con media sonrisa en el rostro-Si lo estuviera pasando mal lo sabrías…

El chico de los insectos carraspeó dos veces, mientras alzaba las cejas luego, bastante confundido…y esperando una respuesta a lo anterior…

-Lo que quiero decir-aclaró Gaara-Es que está bien, no hay problema…

-Mas te vale-dijo él-Ah…antes que se me olvidara, Tsunade quiere hablar contigo lo antes posible…me pidió que fueras de inmediato…supongo que ya sabes lo que es…

-Lo sé…

La llegada de su hermana y él eran una fachada desde el principio; no necesitaban entrenamiento extra y, desde luego, no necesitaban un campamento…ellos estaban ahí para una acuerdo secreto, algo que beneficiaría a ambas aldeas en las futuras guerras…de Kira sin embrago, de ella no sabía bien…

-Y no es tu asunto…-dijo Tsunade al consultarle por enésima vez-Ella no pertenece a esta aldea y por ello no me permiten hablar de lo que está haciendo aquí…es entre la gente de las montañas y yo, mas un asunto familiar que algo que involucra a la aldea…

-Pero…ella volverá a su aldea, verdad?

-Pues claro, cuando el intercambio termine…-dijo la Hokage y agregando con un suspiro luego-Escucha: te gusta, eso es obvio, pero no pertenece a esta aldea y aunque lo desees tampoco te pertenece aquí…deberán entenderlos ambos…

Al salir de su despacho ya amanecía, y al llegar a su habitación alguien que había dejado durmiendo ya estaba despierta le pedía explicaciones…

-Dijiste que no habrían tejados…

-Tsunade me mandó a llamar…-dijo Gaara sintiéndose como en un matrimonio ficticio al tener que obviar el resto de la conversación…-Kira…tenemos que hablar…

Optó por explicarle todo, podía ser una ninja extranjera a quien, como futuro Kazekage no lo unía nada pero al mismo tiempo era la mujer que amaba, con quien se casaría…así que le contó de las alianzas entre la arena y Konoha, y la futura guerra con Akatsuki…de las fuerzas que ambas aldeas juntarían y la cooperación reciproca…

-Tsunade me llamó aquí-dijo la muchacha luego que él había terminado-Porque quiere ayuda de las Murasaki…las alianzas con la aldea de la Montañas nunca han fructificado pero, por nuestra tradición, saben que no podemos negarnos a prestarle ayuda a alguien de nuestro clan…

-Entonces…estás de nuestra parte?

-Estoy del lado de Tsunade, si te sirve de algo…-dijo la muchacha-De todas formas soy prácticamente una extranjera en mi país; y las Murasaki nunca abandonan a su clan…y a su familia…

-Cuando ese día llegue, estaremos completos al fin-le dijo Gaara abrazándola-Por ahora lucharemos para volver a vernos…

El sol hizo su entrada triunfal en Konoha, con sus rayos fríos de invierno, afuera otra tormenta les esperaba, pero sentían que juntos podrían atravesar todas las inclemencias del mundo, para volver a estar juntos…

**_Bueno, estoy analizando la posibilidad de hacer una secuela con esta también…algo sobre lo que podría pasar luego de la guerra, pero por lo pronto lo dejo así, inconcluso…a mi me gusta pero sé que algunos me odiarán por no poner mas LEMON…SORRY…_**

_**Gracias por leer mis historia…un ultimo REVIEW, please!**_

_**AH!...Y FUEZA MEXICO Y TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN MAL POR CULPA DE LA "EMILY"…**_


End file.
